Le serment
by Selsynn
Summary: Au 4, Privet Drive, Éliane Potter fête ses seize ans. Pour une sorcière, cet âge est important. Une créature se présente à elle, sous le nom "Assermenté Evans"... Harry féminin.
1. Premier contact

Auteur : Selsynn

Disclaimer : C'est une fanfic de l'envirronnement de HP... Il ne me viendrais pas à l'idée de revendiquer quoi que ce soit...

Nom : Le Serment

Résumé : Éliane Potter entre en sixième année à Poudlard. Il semble que la lune lui joue des tours. Mais qui est réellement la survivantesous l'astre lunaire ? Et qu'est un Assermenté ?

État de la fic : FINIE ! Avec 43 pages ! Je suis fière de moi ! Neuf chapitres en tout.

Note : Cette fanfic est parallèle à Djinn et Enchanteurs. Elle intègre toutes les aventures d'Éliane se passant avant. Mais il n'y aura pas de suite.

* * *

**Premier contact**

Une nuit de pleine lune, un lac qui se remplit à partir d'une fontaine... Ouvrage si fin, si magnifique que la jeune fille qui admire le spectacle ne peut que soupirer.

Un jeune homme arrive, peut-être vingt ans, peut-être moins, les cheveux noirs, lisses et longs, retenus en une queue de cheval, s'illuminent de quelques reflets bleutés. Sa peau, blanche et si pâle, impose un contraste saisissant. Ses yeux sont fixés sur la fontaine qui donne son eau au lac, comme un sacrifice éternel.

De là où elle se trouve, elle n'aperçoit rien d'autre. L'homme lui tourne le dos. Jamais, elle n'avait pu admirer les traits de son visage. Une voix lui murmurait qu'ils devaient être merveilleux, pourtant...

Pourtant cette fois-ci, elle sentit l'homme onduler sous son regard, jusqu'à offrir à ses yeux charmés la vision idyllique.

* * *

Éliane se réveilla, en plein milieu de la nuit. Les rayons de la lune, pleine, filtrés par les barreaux fixés à la fenêtre, illuminèrent sa chambre, et elle remarqua l'heure tardive. Deux heures du matin. Encore une fois, le sommeil l'avait emmené loin de la maison de sa tante et sa famille. Elle apprécia d'autant plus l'évasion que celle-ci n'avait pas rabâché la mort de son parrain, survenu quelques semaines auparavant. Sirius... Mort par sa faute.

Pourtant, cette nuit, elle ne voulait pas dormir. Son anniversaire ne pouvait pas être simplement ignoré. Seize ans...

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et chantonna à voix basse, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller ses bourreaux.

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Éliane, joyeux anniversaire ! »

Un léger claquement de bec retint son attention, et elle découvrit un magnifique rapace aux couleurs marron, noires et blanches. Dans ses yeux jaunes brillait la même lueur d'intelligence que dans ceux de sa propre chouette. Ce dernier s'approcha des barreaux et lui tendit sa patte et les colis qu'il contenait.

Éliane se demanda un moment qui était cet oiseau qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, pris une grande poignée de friandise pour oiseau, la tendit au magnifique animal pendant que de l'autre main, elle le soulageait de son fardeau.

Sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse, les cadeaux se posèrent en douceur sur son lit, et sur le dessus, une lettre apparut. L'oiseau fit un signe de tête, à elle ou à Edwige, et s'en fut par là où il était arrivé.

Un peu décalée, comme dans un rêve, la jeune orpheline vint lire sa première lettre en ce jour d'anniversaire.

_« Miss,_

_Mon cadeau doit surement vous soulever de nombreuses questions. Sachez tout d'abord que je vous connais, et que vous me connaissez tout autant. Même si vous ignorez que je sois réel. Je devais vous montrer mon visage cette nuit, mais la magie du serment a bousculé un peu mes plans._

_Je ne peux que vous conseillez de ne pas vous épanchez sur ces rêves que nous faisons en commun depuis bientôt deux ans. Pour vous instruire sans y mêler vos insupportables compagnons, je vous propose de jeter un coup d'œil aux livres qui accompagnent cette lettre. Et je ne saurais trop vous conseillez de relire cette lettre attentivement une fois votre découverte achevée._

_Je me présenterais à vous désormais sous le nom « Assermenté Evans ». Vous devriez comprendre..._

_Bon anniversaire, Miss, et bienvenue dans le monde magique, cordialement vôtre,_

_Assermenté Evans. »_

Un peu perplexe, elle relit trois fois de suite le parchemin, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Cette écriture lui était familière, mais dès qu'un nom lui venait à l'esprit, elle l'écartait, persuadée que ça ne correspondait pas.

Elle avait ainsi écarté toutes ses connaissances moldus, déjà très réduites, car l'oiseau émanait d'un sorcier. De tous ses amis, de Gryffondor, aucun ne possédait d'aussi bel oiseau, ou n'avait ne serait-ce que la moitié des sous pour. Et puis l'écriture n'avait rien de celle d'un adolescent de quinze ou seize ans.

Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit connaissait ses rêves, ou les partageait réellement. Or la seule personne avec qui elle en avait parlé logé désormais au ciel... Sirius était mort sans lui donner les clefs de la compréhension. Pourtant, il était ressorti lors de leur discussion qu'il était impensable que Lord Voldemort soit derrière tout cela. Mais depuis... ce dernier a bien prouvé qu'il maitrisait parfaitement les rêves de la jeune survivante. Tout de même, Éliane ne pouvait se résoudre à croire le mage noir derrière cela.

* * *

D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle déchira les paquets et prit en main le premier livre de la pile. « Créatures magiques : entre mythes et réalités. »

Elle se plongea dans la lecture, oubliant tout de l'extérieur, oubliant même Sirius, jusqu'à ce que des pas lourds résonnent dans l'escalier et que sa porte ne s'ouvrât à la volée.

« Potter, t'as oublié l'heure ? J'ai rendez-vous avec M. Lemongus et le petit-déjeuner n'est même pas prêt ! Et tu devais aussi repasser ma chemise. Elle est toujours en boule ! Ce n'est pas pour que tu ne fiches rien qu'on t'héberge ! »

Les yeux verts se levèrent, résolus, sans aucun doute ou trouble. Pourtant, quand ils se fixèrent sur l'obèse, un frisson de pur dégout traversa la jeune femme.

« Oncle Vernon. Je vais m'en occuper de suite. »

Éliane grommela contre l'interdiction du Ministère, dont sa soi-disant famille était parfaitement au courant, mais à qui elle avait soigneusement cachée la mort de Sirius.

Elle se leva, et dès que son oncle eut disparut, ferma sa chambre. Puis elle se dirigea vers la buanderie et avec l'expérience, repassa les affaires de son oncle en quelques minutes à peine. Elle alla ensuite vers la cuisine et prépara le repas, en pestant contre sa propre faim. Son mystérieux « Assermenté Evans » ne lui avait pas offert de gâteaux, et elle pensait aux merveilleux cadeaux traditionnels de la famille Weasley.

La journée se passa, et son cousin ne se gêna pas pour lui donner tout un tas de tâches ingrates à faire. Quand elle put enfin se reposer dans sa chambre, elle récupéra les cadeaux de ses amis. Évidemment, il manquerait dorénavant toujours le petit mot de Sirius...

Hermione lui offrait un livre sur les sortilèges sentimentaux, Ron et les jumeaux Weasley, un échantillon des nouveaux produits de farces et attrapes, Ginny, un livre sur le Quidditch au travers des âges, Molly et Arthur, un gâteau immense, Neville, un plant de Septussa, dont Éliane ignorait pratiquement tout.

Après quelques fouilles dans le livre que Neville lui avait envoyé l'année dernière, il s'avéra que cette plante agissait comme un protecteur. Très rare, elle n'agissait qu'en présence de personnes qu'elle acceptait. Et la meilleure façon de savoir si elle acceptait une personne était de lui faire couler une goutte de sang.

Aussitôt renseignée, Éliane prit une lame quelconque, et piqua son petit doigt. Les gouttes de sang furent longue avant de couler, mais elles entrèrent en contact avec le plant, qui en réponse fit éclore une fleur verte émeraude.

La protection marcherait dorénavant. Un problème de plus de résolu, donc. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, épuisée, et s'endormit, sans lire davantage.

Son corps s'agita dans son sommeil, réclamant son attention, mais elle ne se réveilla pas, et ne put donc pas remarquer la silhouette qui observait sa fenêtre depuis un bord du jardin. Un homme, pas plus vieux qu'une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs, aux traits fins, aux yeux noirs, qui murmurait d'une douce voix :

« Dors, petite princesse, je résisterais. Je partirais plus loin encore. La maturité te va si bien... J'en voudrais presque à Merlin d'écarter la maturité magique de la majorité sorcière d'une année. Sans conteste une année très dure à supporter ! Mais dors, pour l'instant, Éliane, et fais de beaux rêves... »


	2. Maturité sorcière

_**Maturité sorcière**_

A la mi-août, Hermione vint chercher Éliane pour passer les deux dernières semaines ensemble. Devant la « normalité » de son amie, les Dursley ne tentèrent pas grand choses, et une demi-heure après l'arrivée de son amie, les deux jeunes filles prenaient le métro en direction du centre de Londres, dans une bâtisse sombre au Square Grimmauld.

« J'aurais aimé ne jamais revenir là, tu sais, Hermione...

— C'est à toi, tu sais ! Tu ne peux pas faire simplement comme si ça n'existait pas... »

Éliane plongea son regard dans celui de son amie, et sur le pas de la porte, se tourna vers elle.

« T'as déjà entendu parler de la maturité magique ?

— Ah... »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient à nouveau de curiosité. Son amie rit devant cette vision.

« J'ai un livre dessus, je pourrais te le passer. Il s'appelle « Maturité Magique, la thèse de Zrimo ». C'est un livre qu'on m'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

— Qui t'a donc envoyé ça ?

— Hum...

— Me cacherais-tu des choses ! Allez ! Éliane ! Sois sympa... Sinon... »

La menace se perdit dans l'immense fou-rire qui secoua les deux jeunes filles. Elles se calmèrent puis entrèrent. Un comité royal les attendait à la cuisine. Éliane se précipita d'abord sur Molly Weasley, la remercia encore pour son merveilleux gâteau, puis elle adressa un digne à tous les membres de l'Ordre du phénix qui étaient présents. Un doute ombrageux la traversa tandis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elles avaient été très libres, pendant tout le voyage.

« Au fait, pourquoi n'est-ce que Hermione qui est venu me chercher ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage du professeur Rogue, sans que je ne m'en soucie. Il semblait pourtant qu'il est entendu ma question, car il répondit :

« Croyez-vous que nous allions vous laisser seule ?

— Heu... non, Professeur Rogue. Mais je n'ai vu qu'Hermione et...

— Et cela veut dire que vous avez de gros progrès à faire ! Miss Potter, comment pouvez-vous vous imaginer être en sécurité alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est maintenant déclaré au grand jour ! Avez-vous seulement le moindre instinct de survie, Miss Potter ? Et Vous Miss Granger ? Pensez-vous qu'un minuscule bracelet, comme celui que vous avez à votre poignet droit soit suffisant face à des mangemorts décidés ? Vous n'êtes que des enfants stupides ! On n'a pas l'impression que vous ayez dépassé les seize ans, l'une comme l'autre, alors que cet âge est si important pour les filles sorcières ! »

Les deux adolescentes restèrent bouche-bée devant la tirade spécialement longue de leur professeur. Hermione fronça les sourcils, signe d'une intense réflexion, tandis qu'Éliane fixait le visage du maitre de potions, sans plus prendre garde à ses paroles.

Finalement il leur adressa un long regard inquiétant, et se contenta de leur tourner le dos avant de dire d'une voix forte.

« Pour votre information, c'est moi qui étais chargé de veiller sur votre protection. Et ne pensez-pas que c'était superflu, stupides Gryffondor femelles. »

Molly avait pâli sous les accusations de l'homme en noir. Elle avait fait sortir tout le monde de la cuisine et avait gardé les deux filles avec elle. Après avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation, des larmes lui avaient échappée.

« Madame Weasley, je...

— Ne dis rien, Hermione. Nous avions décidé que ce devrait être moi qui aie cette discussion avec vous. Mais si vous préférez quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux pas vous retenir. C'est heu... un peu comme la majorité, mais sur un autre plan. Cela ne concerne que les filles. Et cela se passe une lune exacte après le seizième anniversaire. Tu comprendras pourquoi je voulais absolument que tu passes la fin des vacances avec nous, Éliane. »

Cette dernière regarda avec intérêt Hermione qui rougissait.

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé de spécial pour moi...

— Vu comme Éliane a vécu les cinq dernières années, gageons que sa maturité sorcière ne lui laisse un goût de non-conventionalité. Le professeur Dumbledore le soupçonne, et il a très souvent raison.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut rendre une maturité singulière ?

— Curieuse, Hermione ? Et bien, beaucoup de facteurs doivent se combiner, mais s'il est apparent que la sorcière a un destin, il est indiscutable que sa Maturité sera différente.

— Un... un destin ? bégaya l'adolescente aux yeux verts.

— Oui, Éliane. Nous pensons tous que tu en as un. Je ne me prononcerais pas pour savoir si cela est bien ou pas, et si les raisons que tu connais en sont les seules, je me baserais seulement sur la scène que nous venons de vivre. Te souviens-tu de l'état d'Hermione un mois après son anniversaire ?

— Heu... »

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Non, elle n'avait pas beaucoup fait attention. Elle tentait de se rappeler ce qu'elle aurait dit, ou fait, pour avoir un souvenir à se raccrocher, mais l'entreprise était vaine. Pour dire vrai, l'anniversaire d'Hermione avait été suivi d'une période pas très heureuse. Elle ne se souvenait pas, si ce n'est cette sensation de trahison.

Comme si son amie l'avait oubliée pendant une semaine. Elle ne lui accordait plus aucune attention. Éliane s'était fâchée, et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant plus d'un mois. Si ses souvenirs se révélaient exacts, Hermione lui avait présenté des excuses pour son comportement. Et depuis, elles ne l'avaient plus jamais évoqué entre elles.

Madame Weasley avait repris son explication, sans aucun regard pour la porte qui se claqua violemment et le portrait de Madame Black qui recommençait sa litanie sur les traitres, les sangs de bourbes, et autres infidélités à la pure tradition des Black.

« Donc, un mois lunaire après ta maturité sorcière, c'est-à-dire ton seizième anniversaire, tes pouvoirs de sorcières se manifesteront. Cela affectera principalement ta relation aux autres sorciers, et à toutes les créatures magiques, en général.

— Les… les créatures magiques ?

— Oui, comme les licornes, les garous, les dragons même. Pendant une semaine, à partir de ce jour là, tu les attireras certainement à toi.

— Madame Weasley, pourquoi…

— Éliane a plus de potentiel, et d'après le professeur Dumbledore, une créature magique particulière est après elle.

— Co… Comment ça ? »

Les mots qu'elle avait lus pendant ces quinze jours défilaient dans l'esprit d'Éliane. Une créature magique. Cela pouvait tout-à-fait être son mystérieux « Assermenté Evans ».

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Éliane, je suis sûre que le Professeur Dumbledore fera tout ce qui concerne ta sécurité… Mais il a refusé de m'en dire davantage…

— Euh… certainement. Mais si c'est un mois lunaire après mon seizième anniversaire, c'est…

— La semaine prochaine, tout-à-fait. C'est pourquoi, tu vas rester avec nous, moi, miss Granger et Ginny. Tu ne verras aucun sorcier ou moldus autre. Nous allons partir toutes les quatre. Si tu as quelques chose de particuliers à prendre, sers-toi tout-de-suite, nous quitterons Square Grimmauld ce soir. Je vous ferais transplaner. »

Éliane essayait de comprendre toutes les informations dont Molly l'abreuvait. Finalement, l'urgence se rappela à elle, et elle s'enfuit dès que la mère Weasley lui en laissa l'opportunité.

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre que les filles partageaient, et où avaient été montées ses affaires, elle trouva Ginny en train de lire les livres.

« Ginny ?

— Éliane ! Tu es à nouveau-là ! Dis tu as de drôles de lectures ! Alors, maman t'a tout raconté ?

— Oui… Mais je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à fouiller ma valise ?

— Je… non, c'est surement pas ce que tu crois. »

Ginny commença à s'enferrer dans ses explications, tout en pestant contre la méfiance exacerbée, due à la maturité sorcière, dont son amie faisait preuve. Elle abandonna la discussion, remit les manuels sur les créatures magiques dans les bras de la susceptible héroïne. Elle quitta la pièce en râlant sur Kreattur, sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

* * *

Le soir arriva rapidement, et vit le départ de Molly Weasley, accompagnée de Nymphadora Tonks pour assurer la protection, d'Hermione, Ginny et Éliane. Les deux femmes transplanèrent après avoir échangé un clin d'œil malicieux, et les trois adolescentes subirent. Quand Éliane ouvrit les yeux, un chat tigré les observait. L'auror Tonks, s'agenouilla devant.

« Minerva, nous sommes désolées du retard, nous avons eu des problèmes avec…

— Albus m'a prévenu, en effet. »

Éliane tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir été plus en retard que ça… Elle savait que Minerva était une animagus, mais voir la transformation d'un chat en humain était particulièrement impressionnant. Maintenant se tenait devant elle, la digne cheffe de la maison Gryffondor. Son air pincé les renseignait mieux que son ton désapprobateur sur son état d'esprit, mais finalement, en bonne hôte, elle invita les autres sorcières à prendre leurs aises dans le Manoir des McGonagall. Éliane ignorait où se trouvait la vénérable demeure de son professeur de métamorphose, mais peu à peu, alors que le temps se passa, la forêt qu'elle devinait au-delà des vitres lui paraissait de plus en plus tentante.

Pourtant, elle lui était formellement interdite.

« Non, Éliane, tu ne dois pas sortir du manoir. Tu es en sécurité ici. Il faut que tu sois plus forte que tes tendances sauvages. Reste avec nous. »

Les jours s'écoulèrent et la lune redevint pleine. Le mois lunaire touchait à sa fin. Éliane devenait de plus en plus insupportable et intenable. Les autres femmes se relayaient à son chevet, l'immobilisant à son lit pour lui éviter de faire trop de dégâts. Elle ne garda pas de grands souvenirs de cette période, où ses rêves de la lune, du lac et de la fontaine, ainsi que du mystérieux « Assermenté Evans » apparaissait.

* * *

Avec la lune décroissante, Éliane passa plus de temps à dormir qu'à parler avec les autres de cette expérience singulière. Trois jours plus tard, Molly quitta le Manoir McGonagall avec sa fille et Hermione, laissant Éliane aux bons soins de Minerva. Cette dernière s'en occupa comme de sa fille.

Quand le temps de la rentrée arriva, Minerva lui proposa de venir directement à Poudlard avec elle. Elle accepta, à moitié dans les limbes du sommeil


	3. Rentrée

_**Rentrée**_

Quand les diligences commencèrent à arriver, elle se précipita sur ses amis. La troupe de Gryffondor de sixième année entra ensemble, comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer. Éliane soupira, qu'il était bon de rentrer chez soi.

Le choixpeau fit son office, mais la jeune orpheline ne s'y intéressait plus. Ron et Hermione commentaient le choix du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, seule tête inconnue. Bedonnant, habillé d'une robe verte distinguée, il rappelait à certains anciens un certain Lokhart. Plus doué sur l'apparence que sur l'efficacité. Le discourt du Professeur Dumbledore ramena le calme.

« Mes chers enfants, je vous accueille pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Juste, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous vous méprenez tous sur qui sera votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Rogue vous assurera les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Éliane jeta un coup d'œil au détesté professeur, comme tous les élèves. Il arborait un sourire supérieur, ayant enfin obtenu la place qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. Dumbledore reprit une fois que les bavardages se firent moins bruyants.

« Et le professeur Slughorn a accepté de se retirer de sa retraite pour assurer les cours de potions. Je tiens à préciser que le professeur Rogue garde la direction de la maison Serpentard. »

Il inspira une fois puis acheva son discourt.

« Donc, maintenant que vous savez tout sur les différents professeurs, je vous rappelle quelques règles élémentaires de Poudlard. Les sorties à Préaulard ne peuvent être accordé que si vous avez une autorisation parentale et que vous êtes au moins en troisième année. La forêt interdite reste, comme son nom l'indique, interdite à tout public, sauf, évidemment, accompagné de professeurs. Et dernières choses, les farces et attrapes de Weasley et Weasley sont interdites par le concierge, Monsieur Rusard. D'ailleurs, la liste exhaustive des objets proscrits dans l'enceinte de l'école est disponible dans son bureau. Maintenant, bon appétit ! »

Il claqua dans les mains et le repas apparut sur chacune des tables. Plus un bruit de discussion ne s'entendit, tous trop occupé avec ses propres mandibules, pour absorber le plus de nourriture lors de ce premier banquet.

**

* * *

**

Le premier cours de Potions, en commun avec les Serpentard, arriva trop rapidement, au goût d'Éliane. Surtout qu'elle avait fait une croix sur cette matière, sachant que Rogue n'acceptait que des O, et qu'elle avait eu un E.

Le professeur Slughorn les fit tous entrer dans la pièce.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Slughorn, et j'ai lu attentivement vos dossiers. Je m'attends, maintenant que vous avez choisis de poursuivre vos études dans cette matière, à plus d'enthousiasme, plus de joie et plus de concentration que ce que vous avez manifesté pendant cinq ans. Nous allons commencer l'année en douceur par une révision des potions les plus utiles. Vous avez trois heures pour préparer trois potions au choix parmi les suivantes. »

Puis il afficha le noms de cinq potions au programme des buses. A coté d'Éliane, Hermione poussa un soupir, rassurée, et se mit aussitôt à la préparation. Ron, lui, soupira de désespoir. A ces moments-là, Neville lui manquait. Elle, elle se mit en quête d'ouvrir son manuel pour se souvenir des recettes, et notamment comment on préparait les trois premières de la liste.

Elle découvrit bien vite, que même si le professeur Slughorn, comme son prédécesseur, favorisait les Serpentard, ils ne fermaient pas les yeux devant tous leurs coups fourrés. Ainsi, Malefoy se fit reprendre quand il tenta d'ajouter une patte de mouche dans la potion de Hermione.

Les heures passèrent, et le cours fut globalement moins stressant que lors des années précédentes. Elle parvint à fournir deux potions bien réussies et un essai non concluant pour la dernière. Mais elle se rasséréna en constatant que seule Hermione et Draco avait réussi à fournir les trois potions parfaitement réalisées.

* * *

Lors du cours de métamorphose, la professeur ne manifesta pas d'écart particulier pour l'élève qu'elle avait recueilli pendant un demi-mois, néanmoins, quand la fin du cours arriva, elle lui demanda de rester.

« Miss Potter, je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'en discuter avec vous, mais j'aimerais que les évènements de cet été ne soit pas divulgués...

— Euh, oui... De toutes façons, je n'ai pas grands choses à raconter... Et Hermione sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

— Hum... vous souvenez-vous des visions qui vous ont visités, pendant la cérémonie ?

— Non... Enfin, rien d'autre que mon rêve à répétition.

— Je... N'hésitez pas à venir me voir, si vous avez le moindre doute. Je suis votre directrice de maison, je peux vous aider. J'aimerais vous aider... mais si vous ne me dites rien, cela ne va pas être possible. »

Elle se tût un moment, puis reprit la parole d'un ton tout-à-fait différents.

« Votre parrain vous a laissé ses affaires, par son testament. Nous avons eu d'autres soucis, et donc nous n'avons pas pu en parler, mais... tout ses biens matériels vous reviennent, et notamment... »

Elle grimaça en prononçant ses mots puis tandis à l'adolescente un grimoire assez ancien.

« Sirius a précisé explicitement que cela devait vous êtes remis, Miss Potter. Néanmoins, si je puis me permettre, demandez-moi de vous aider, plutôt que de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Je me ferais une joie de vous aider. »

Elle hocha la tête et se saisit de l'ouvrage. Elle décrypta le nom un peu effacée en rougissant, se rendant compte du message de son parrain.

« Animagus, l'affirmation d'un soi animal. »

La jeune fille releva la tête vers sa professeur.

« Vous m'apprendriez ?

— Il vaut mieux que je supervise, pour ne pas que vous vous blessiez inutilement. Sirius serait là, il pourrait veiller sur vous. Je suis la dernière animagus, à ma connaissance. »

Éliane pouffa en souvenir d'un animagus blatte, qu'elle avait eu le malheur de fréquenter de nombreuses fois.

Elle s'apprêta à prendre congé de sa professeur quand celle-ci la rappela.

« Et, s'il vous plait, ne dites pas un mot à vos amis. Ils n'ont pas besoin de risquer leur vie. Et je ne compte pas devenir garde d'animagus. Je veux vous voir seule, Miss Potter, suis-je suffisamment claire ?

— Oui. Bien sûr. Je vous recontacte si votre proposition me plait

— Très bien... Allez retrouver vos camarades, maintenant... »

Minerva regarda encore longuement la porte se refermer, une fois que l'enfant fut partit, puis elle quitta son appartement par la poudre de cheminette pour se retrouver dans le bureau de son directeur. Cette surveillance exacerbée sur cette enfant la fatiguait.

« Albus, je lui ai proposé.

— Ah, bien, nous avançons alors... »

L'animagus ne remarqua qu'à se moment que le directeur n'était pas seul. D'ailleurs, il introduisit son collègue à ce moment-là.

« Severus m'expliquait quelques problèmes qu'il rencontre avec certains de ses élèves...

— Minerva, je suis heureux de vous voir alors que je parlais de vos chers tête de mules...

— Que leur reprochez-vous encore ? Vous n'avez eu qu'une seule classe...

— Celle de Miss Weasley, précisément. Et je ne suis pas pressé d'avoir son frère. C'est une garce, une... »

Albus tenta de calmer tout le monde en proposant des bonbons moldus, mais ses deux collègues le regardèrent avec méfiance.

« Vous avez déjà donné une punition à Miss Weasley, elle aura le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois. A la moindre récidive, vous n'aurez qu'à l'envoyer chez Minerva. Mais elle est intelligente. Elle ne franchira plus la ligne blanche. »

Severus afficha une moue indignée, puis peu à peu, il se calma, avant de sortir du bureau pour rejoindre son laboratoire de potions.

* * *

Le soir-même, Éliane se coucha de bonne heure, et transféra un lumos à un montant du lit. Puis elle tira ses rideaux et entreprit la lecture du grimoire. Plus elle lisait, plus elle s'excitait à l'idée de se transformer en un animal, de pouvoir s'échapper de surveillance, de pouvoir marauder là où bon lui semblait. Elle s'endormit et rêva qu'elle assistait à tout ses cours sous la forme d'un animal très sombre, mais qui changeait de forme dès qu'elle passait devant la glace.

« Si tu veux devenir animagus, tu devras le faire avant ta majorité. Décides-toi vite. »

L'ombre qui avait dit ces mots disparut, après avoir doucement caressé les joues de sa protégé.

* * *

Après un petit-déjeuner avalée en quatrième vitesse, Éliane due répondre, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers leurs cours de défense contre les forces du mal, à son amie inquisitrice.

« Pourquoi tu lisais un livre comme ça ?

— Hermione, c'est pas un crime ! Ce serait bien la première, que tu me reproche de lire un livre ! Toi !

— Mais il était en trop mauvaise état, et puis les runes qui étaient présente sur la couvertures, je les ai reconnus !

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a « rendu ». Cela fait partie de mon héritage.

— De ton héritage ?

— Siri... »

Une larme perla à ses yeux. Elle était étonnée comment elle arrivait à tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à la vieille professeure. Elle n'avait pas lâchée un mot sur le thème même du livre, à savoir les animagi.

Elle se demanda distraitement ce que son amie avait lu comme runes, car elle s'était rarement montrée aussi catégorique et inquiète. Et visiblement toutes ses explications ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

Éliane changea rapidement de pensée quand elle sentit le regard hautement désapprobateur de leur ancien professeur de potions sur elles.

« Miss Potter, Miss Granger, moins, cinq point chacune à Gryffondor pour bavardage excessif. »

Elles échangèrent un regard et s'assirent à coté des garçons, Éliane aux cotés de Neville et Hermione de Ron.

« Comme je comptais le dire avant d'être interrompu, je suis cette année votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et croyez-moi, aussi impensable que cela puisse paraître, vous ne quitterez pas cette sale sans connaître tous les sorts offensif et défensif du niveau buses, ou alors vous ne repasserait jamais ce seuil. »

Il passa dans les rangs cherchant visiblement une victime, à moins qu'il ne cherche juste une excuse.

« Miss Potter, vous avez eu un Optimum pour votre buses en défense contre les forces du mal, si je ne m'abuse...

— Oui, professeur.

— Et bien nous allons tester vos capacités. Essayer d'informuler vos sorts, si vous savez. Cela serra en bonus. »

Puis il ouvrit une malle et Éliane se retrouva dans un dôme, de diamètre trois mètres, les yeux de plus en plus exorbités. Le professeur, sans la quitter des yeux, expliqua au reste de la classe.

« Je testerais votre niveau à tous de la même manière. Le dôme est une protection, une limite. Je contrôle tout ce qui se passe dedans. Que cela soit bien clair, tout ne sera que des illusions. Je compte sur vous tous pour relever les défauts et les... hum... bons points de défenses de Miss Potter, et ainsi de suite pour chacun des élèves. »

Dans le dôme, Éliane tentait de ne pas prendre peur en voyant arriver plein de détraqueurs. Au contraire, elle se concentra et un patronus sortit de sa baguette. La forme de son père repoussa les détraqueurs et elle put s'apercevoir que maintenant des rayons de couleurs fusaient de tous les cotés. Elle mit le plus rapidement possible en place un bouclier, d'un protego sonore.

Les rayons décrurent. Puis, devant elle apparut une silhouette humanoïde aux cheveux noirs, bouclés, à la peau blanchâtres, des dents tout aussi blanches, qui s'écartent pour laisser résonner un puissant rire de démon.

Éliane hurla « Bellatrix ! » Et lança aussitôt un expilliarmus en pleine tête de son ennemie.

Le dôme disparut, Éliane redevint une élève dans sa salle de classe, mais tous ses membres tremblaient, de rage, ou de peur, peut-être un contre-effet de l'adrénaline qui s'était écoulé brusquement dans ses veines.

« Miss Potter, reprenez-vous. Tout n'était qu'une illusion. »

Le professeur se tourna vers le reste de la classe, resté médusé. Il compta distraitement une quinzaine d'élèves. Il faudrait faire vite s'il voulait les lâcher à l'heure. Et pour cela il faudrait qu'un d'eux se décide à rompre le silence. Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas la Miss-je-sais-tout qui s'en chargea, mais l'autre orphelin de la classe.

« Son patronus était parfait. Elle l'a fabriqué rapidement, et il était parfaitement opérationnel.

— Oui. Un patronus se doit d'être corporel et invoqué rapidement. Cinq points pour Gryffondor, même si c'est un cerf...

— le protego ne la couvrait pas intégralement. Des rayons violets l'ont touchée.

— M. Smith, tout-à-fait. Pouvez-vous expliciter où elle était exposée et pourquoi.

— Et bien... Son dos.

— Tout-à-fait. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne voyez pas les sorts qui sont lancés dans votre dos qu'il n'y en a aucun ! Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Donc, tous, je compte sur vous pour en prendre note. Les prochains n'auront pas d'autre manifestation de ma magnanimité. Quelqu'un a quelque-chose d'autre à dire ? »

Éliane encore tremblante fit signe d'ouvrir la bouche, mais le professeur la coupa bruyamment.

« Et bien, passons au suivant. Monsieur Londubat, à vous. »

Éliane regarda son professeur un peu perdue, elle était sûre d'avoir quelque chose à demander. Entre le moment où avait disparu Bellatrix et la dissolution du dôme, elle avait aperçu la scène de ses rêves.

Le cours se déroula tandis que tous assistait impuissant à l'un de leur collègue qui se retrouvait « en situation ». Finalement, le professeur clôtura l'exercice cinq minutes avant la fin de son cours.

« Je suppose que je dois au quatuor infernal d'avoir installé un bon niveau, mais c'est pas gagné. Vous allez devoir étudier sérieusement pour rattraper le retard accumulé. »

Les élèves soupirèrent, rassuré que le professeur soit aussi clément. Alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte, le professeur la rappela.

« Miss Potter, j'aimerais vous parler. »

Elle rentra dans la salle en marmonnant qu'elle avait encore cours de sortilèges avant midi.

« Je ne vais pas être très long, mais sachez que vous aurez de très gros ennuis si vous divulguez ce que vous avez vu.

— Professeur, je...

— A mon avis, votre ami, Assermenté Evans n'apprécierait pas du tout que les lieux de votre union soit rendus publique avant que vous n'ayez pu en profiter. »

La jeune fille pâlit considérablement sous le regard sombre qui la jugeait avec une moue ironique.

« Que... comment savez-vous ?

— C'est moi qui maitrisais l'illusion. Cette scène m'a échappée, c'est tout.

— Vous voulez dire que...

— Avant que vous ne fassiez des plans sur Merlins, sachez, jeune fille, que j'ai la maitrise de l'occlumentie, et de la légilimentie. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous avez vu. Et la créature à laquelle vous êtes liée... Et bien, je la connais. Et je connais très bien ses problèmes.

— Vous pourriez me dire qui c'est ?

— La personne en question ne veut pas que je trahisse son identité.

— Mais j'ai besoin de le voir ! »

Il ne répondit rien et d'un informulé ouvrit la porte en grand, invitation muette et insistante. Éliane abandonna et se retrouva à courir dans les couloirs pour rattraper sa salle de cours de sortilèges.

* * *

_***** Espace auteur *****_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews non signées (oui, les signées sont répondues directement) :

**JTFLAM :**

_très bon début_  
_ "Un homme, pas plus vieux qu'une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs, aux traits fins, aux yeux noirs" : les deux seuls hommes qui correspondent à cette description sont severus rogue et tom elvis jedusor (pour l'âge s'ils sont des créatures magiques les glamours peuvent les faire vieillir)_

Merci pour le commentaire, Et sinon, je suis d'accord, sauf qu'on pourrait ajouter Sirius, quand il ferait les yeux noirs parce qu'il serait furieux ? Ah, j'ai dit que Sirius était mort... Mince alors...  
Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas un personnage que j'aurais inventé pour l'occasion ? Si tu me crois pas capable de faire ça, c'est très mal me connaître... (même si c'est la première histoire que je publie ici)

**els** :

_ce premier chapitre à piquer ma curiosité XD vite la suite_

Tu as eu le second chapitre avant que je ne répondes, et tu as maintenant le troisième chapitre, heureux/se ?

**JTFLAM :**

_ginny fouillant dans les affaires d'éliane n'est pas normal mais si elle a reçu un ordre de dumbledore de surveiller la jeune fille cela est normal non ?_

L'information n'était pas prévue être très importante. Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui lui a demandé ça, mais Kreattur qui lui a donner les livres dans les mains. Dans ma fic, Kreattur va surement être un sacré fauteurs d'embrouilles... J'essayerais d'éclaircir ce point lors d'une relecture (ce week-end, je pense)

**adenoide**

_C'est intéressant à lire._

Merci, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre aussi.

* * *

Bonjour à vous tous, mes lecteurs :

Mon rythme va être certainement ralenti, parce que j'ai de la fièvre depuis quelques jours. Et je stagne sur le chapitre 4. Ne vous inquiétez pas si mon rythme devient irréguilier. (En trois jours, j'ai écrit moins d'une page, tandis que j'en publie autour de cinq par jours... Ca crée un petit déséquilibre...

Sinon, je pense que cette histoire restera relativement courte, peut-être une dizaine de chapitre ?

Laissez une review, je vous promets d'y répondre, surtout si vous êtes signés...

Selsynn


	4. Samain endiablée

_**Samain endiablée**_

Alors que le week-end prolongé d'Halloween approchait, Éliane devenait de plus en plus fébrile. Elle avait vécu une pleine lune, déjà, depuis celle passée chez Minerva McGonagall, mais elle avait été suffisamment abrutie de potions qu'elle n'en gardait pas de souvenirs. Et le Maître des Potions avait passé les trois quart de son temps libre cette semaine pour expliquer à un Albus récalcitrant que non, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser deux fois de suite les mêmes potions. Ce faisant, il n'était pas là pour préparer un calmant pour la jeune adolescente.

* * *

Le soir d'Halloween, quelques disparitions étaient passée inaperçues. Les élèves devaient rester à Poudlard, mais rien n'obligeait les professeurs à rester, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi, le repas fut administré par Filius et Pomona, qui eurent bien du mal à tenir la grande Salle, en l'absence des trois autres mentor. En effet, Albus, Severus et Minerva n'étaient pas apparus de la soirée. À la table des valeureux, quelques crinières de feux échangeait la possibilité d'une rencontre express pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Éliane râlait qu'on ne les avaient pas averti, que son parrain lui manquait, que techniquement, le lieu de rencontre de l'Ordre lui appartenait, et donc que la moindre des politesses eut été qu'il la prévienne avant de l'investir. Ginny tentait de calmer son amie, sans tellement de succès. Soudain, alors que des citrouilles oranges et noires se mirent à s'élever dans les airs pour chanter une complainte en latin, Éliane frappa dans ses mains en appelant Kreattur. L'elfe apparut immédiatement.

« Oui, infâme maîtresse ? Que veux l'impure qui souille le nom des Blacks ?

— Kreattur ! Cesse tes racontars ! Tu m'appartiens. Il faudra que tu t'y fasses un jour ou l'autre.

— Jamais. Tant que Kreattur vivra, Kreattur n'acceptera pas la maîtresse Potter. »

Éliane se prit la tête entre ses mains et souffla un bon coups. Quand elle releva la tête sur l'hideuse créature, ce fut pour lui dire :

« Écoute-moi bien, Kreattur, tu es avec le tableau de Mme Black les seuls éléments de mon héritages qui peuvent fournir un point de vue. Ou simplement ouvrir leur grande gueule. Mais si j'ai pas envie de t'écouter, y'a deux choses que je peux faire. Soit te réduire au silence d'un moyen ou d'un autre, plus ou moins barbare, soit que tu te taises simplement. »

Il ne broncha pas plus, mais une grimace déforma son visage. De haine ou de fureur, comment savoir ? Et miraculeusement, l'elfe de maison se tût.

Les deux se jaugèrent du regard, aucuns des deux n'acceptant de se soumettre ou d'abandonner la victoire à l'autre. Finalement la jeune humaine explosa, et attira sur elle quelques regards, dans la Grande Salle.

« Kreattur, tu m'appartiens, tu me dois obéissance, je suis ta maîtresse, et aucune de tes actions ne peut désormais me nuire ! »

Kreattur ouvra la bouche pour déverser encore de son venin mais il ne put rien dire, et se contenta d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Je pense que tu as compris, Kreattur, et sois heureux que je ne te punisse pas tes désobéissances passées. Que la volonté de la Maîtresse soit faite. Et maintenant, retire-toi, stupide elfe. »

Éliane claqua dans ses mains d'un air impérial, et l'elfe se retira, visiblement furieux. Elle ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là, les têtes éberluées de ses amis.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il a laissé tout le monde se réunir chez moi, et je peux même pas lui demander comment ils y sont allé car il m'insulte dès que je le laisse parler... je suis pas un monstre, vous savez... Y'a pas besoin de me regarder comme ça ! »

Ginny fit la première à réagir.

« Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais du sang de seigneur dans les veines. Quoique les Potter le sont certainement.

— Sang de Seigneur ? C'est quoi ce délire ? »

De son visage tendu vers Ginny en attente d'explication, son attention glissa jusqu'à l'entrée de la grande salle, où un jeune homme, inconnu mais pas tant que ça, rejetait sa cape en arrière. Habillé de noir, son visage pâle comme la mort, il n'inspecta pas la grande salle, mais adressa son regard aux iris noirs directement au milieu de la table de Gryffondor. Sa voix, doux velouté s'entendit dans toute la grande Salle, tellement le silence s'était imposé dans les étudiants comme stupéfixié.

« Demoiselle Éliane Evans-Potter. »

Il marcha jusqu'à elle d'une traite après avoir dit ces mots et s'inclina si fort que la capuche de sa cape noire recouvrit ses cheveux tout aussi noir.

« Je suis à votre service, ma Demoiselle. »

Les joues rouges de son échauffement contre Kreattur, Éliane avait les yeux rivés sur la créature de ses rêves. D'une voix tremblotante, elle parvint à demander :

« Qui... qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis votre dévouée serviteur. J'appartiens à la lignée des Evans depuis de nombreuses années, déjà. »

Ginny posa alors la question à l'apparition.

« Le sang seigneuriale ne vient pas des Potter ?

— Les Potter ne sont que des aristocrates... des enfants de serfs qui se sont rebellés et fait un nom. Ils n'ont aucune grâce, aucun standing dignes des Anciennes Maisons.

— Mais ma mère était une née-moldue.

— Votre mère descendait d'une ancienne et puissante lignée, à laquelle il est dit que Rowena Serdaigle serait apparenté...

— Vous... vous voulez dire que je descends de l'une des fondateurs ?

— Pas de qu'une malheureusement. Mise-à-part cela, vous êtes priée de vous écarté de ce château rempli de... »

D'un mouvement de rage brusque l'homme agita son bras d'un geste large, désignant par là-même toute la tribune qui les observait. Éliane essayait de donner un sens à ses dernières paroles sibyllines et abandonna ses recherches quand l'homme posa une main sur son bras.

Ses yeux voulaient tant se fermer. Des ondes de paix pures l'enveloppaient, l'endormaient, la rassuraient. Au-delà de ses yeux clos, les têtes de ses amis s'étaient figées en rictus désespérés. Leur amie se faisait enlevée sous leurs yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

* * *

Du vert, de l'argent, du noir.

Allongée. Lumière. Beaucoup de lumière. Trop, peut-être ?

« Ah, vous êtes réveillée, princesse, j'en suis heureux. »

La voix était douce, légèrement familière, mais Éliane ne pouvait voir d'où elle provenait. La jeune fille tenta de se relever, mais ses paupières se firent si lourdes qu'elle retomba dans les limbes du sommeil.

« Ah... Éliane, comment vais-je tenir si près de toi ? Dors, dors tant que tu peux, tous ses instants seront moins difficiles à supporter. »

Il laissa là sa princesse et se détourna de la pièce. D'un claquement de doigt, il ferma les volets et ferma ensuite la porte de la chambre. Éliane dormirait en paix.

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'elle se réveilla, Éliane entendit seulement un cri de rage ou de peine, qui semblait venir d'étage inférieur, avant que sa porte ne s'ouvre à la volée.

« Princesse, vous êtes à nouveau éveillée ? »

Le rayon de lumière filtrait de la porte, alors elle aperçut sa silhouette en contre-jour.

« Mais qui... qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

— Est-ce si important pour vous, Princesse ? »

Elle frissonna involontairement. C'était la troisième fois qu'il l'appelait princesse de sa voix douce, presque tendre. Elle parvint à murmurer :

« Oui.

— Et bien, je me présenterais à vous sous le nom d'Assermenté Evans, comme vous devez vous en douter. C'est moi qui vous ai envoyé les livres, pour que vous compreniez ce qui se passe. »

Il ajouta d'une voix plus triste en se faufilant dans la pièce d'une façon féline.

« J'aurais d'ailleurs préféré que vous soyez plus discrète. Mais je suppose que votre coté Potter se sent obligé de ressortir. A moins que ce ne soit les racines Gryffondor. Tout aussi bravaches les uns que les autres...

— Vous voulez dire... Que je suis affilié à Gryffondor ?

— Et bien quoi ? C'est une vérité bien connue, que les Potter sont les descendants directs des Gryffondors.

— Excusez-moi, mais...

— Oh, je vous en prie, je suis votre serviteur !

— Que... »

Elle s'interrompit dans sa question. Pourquoi cet homme dont elle avait rêvé si longtemps avant de le rencontrer était-il si servile devant elle ?

« Me devez-vous réellement obéissance ?

— Princesse, je suis votre éternel serviteur. »

La chair de poule envahit Éliane quand elle entendit son insistance sur le « éternel ». Son rictus dévoila des dents pointues.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Pourtant son cœur battait la chamade, et autour d'elle plusieurs effluves lui parvenaient. Certaines plus épicées que d'autres...

Odeur du lilas au printemps. Goût de la cerise qui fond dans la bouche. Douceur du vent de l'été sur son visage. Achevée par ses sens et ses souvenirs, par ses émotions, sa tête roula à nouveau sur l'oreiller.

* * *

« Bon sang, je vous ai dit de ne pas la laisser partir !

— Severus... calmez-vous !

— Savez-vous la force d'un Assermenté ? Il ne peut pas lui résister. Je ne peux pas protéger Miss Potter.

— D'un Assermenté ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Qui ? »

Tous les sorciers présents dans le bureau du directeur poussèrent des soupirs. Horreur pour Minerva McGonagall, désespoir fulgurant devant l'inconscience de son directeur et devant la naïveté de sa collègue pour Severus Rogue et amusement teinté d'une légère lassitude pour Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci reprit la parole.

« On m'a averti qu'elle avait retrouvé ses quartiers à Gryffondor, donc tout danger est écarté.

— Uniquement jusqu'à la prochaine lune ! Vieux fou ! Et à ce moment là, vous comptez réellement la relaisser partir avec... avec _lui _?

— Lui ? L'assermenté ? Mais vous savez ? Elle n'est pas majeure, il ne doit pas la voir.

— Ma chère Minerva. »

Le ton doucereux plana dans le bureau avant que Fumseck ne se mit à chanter, cassant l'effet du maître de Potions, qui adressa un regard tueur à l'oiseau.

« Ma chère Minerva, reprit-il en articulant lentement chaque syllabe, votre si précieuse Potter vient de se faire enlever à votre nez et... absence de barbe par une créature magique. Que n'avez-vous pas compris dedans ?

— Qui. Est. La. Créature. Magique. »

La fureur de la sexagénaire, de savoir que l'on a touché à l'une de ses petites protégées faisait ressortir un coté très « lionesque » à la directrice des Gryffondor. L'homme en noir répondit simplement.

« La créature se nomme Assermenté Evans. Il est lié à Miss Potter par la famille de sa mère, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

— Je vois. Et comment cela se fait-il qu'il puisse enlever Éliane dans la Grande Salle ?

— Certainement parce que votre chère enfant l'a appelé.

— Pourquoi ferait-elle quelques choses d'aussi dangereux ?

— Pour sceller son union, peut-être ? »

Minerva essaya de répéter ces mots en s'étouffant à moitié. Puis, choquée par la teneur des propos de son collègue, s'échappa dans ses propres appartements.

Il faudra rapidement qu'elle ait une discussion avec l'enfant. Avant que tout cela ne dégénère.

* * *

_***** Espace Auteur *****_

* * *

Réponses aux review non signées

**Adenoide** :

_Ce ne serait pas Severus l'homme mystérieux puisqu'il connaît le rêve._

Severus a très bien expliqué qu'il connaissait la créature en question, non ? Et peut-être que le chapitre en question clarifie la situation ?

**els** :

_ha lala qui est ce mystérieux assermenté Evans ? j'adore ta fiction ;) continue_

C'est la question ! Qui est Assermenté Evans. Dans deux chapitres il devrait y avoir un indice sérieux. Merci pour le compliment ^^.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai fini par écrire ce chapitre alors que j'avais de la fièvre, hier, et j'ai lu tout le début à mon copain. Il est averré que je devrais faire quelques éclaircissements. Je mettrais à jour, mais une fois fini.

Comme je l'ai certainement déjà dit, cette fic n'est pas prévue pour être longue. Je ne pense pas l'embrayer sur la chasse aux horcruxes, mais bon, j'ai juste écrit le titre du chapitre suivant...

Demain matin, je ne serais pas devant un ordinateur, ni peut-être demain après-midi. Donc, non seulement je risque de ne pas écrire mon cinquième chapitre, mais en plus, il se peut que même s'il est terminé avant que je me couche il soit posté tard dans la journée, voir carrément dimanche ou lundi.

Et j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, et que vous êtes parvenus à comprendre la scène. (Elle sera explicité quand les deux n'héros seront plus lucides)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions,

Selsynn


	5. Protections de Poudlard

_**Protections de Poudlard**_

La porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit doucement.

« Vous croyez réellement qu'elle est là ?

— On ne l'a pas vu passé, Hermione.

— Et ce n'est pas possible de transplaner directement, je sais Lavande, ajouta cette dernière. »

Les trois voix se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où Éliane se reposait. Les nouvelles arrivantes la découvrirent et vinrent s'installer à ses cotés. Des mains fraiches se portèrent sur son front, sur ses bras, en contact direct avec la peau de la jeune adolescente.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et sourit à ses compagnes de dortoir.

« Bonjour…

— Éliane ! Où étais-tu ? Te rends-tu compte que nous étions très inquiets ?

— Calme-toi, Hermione. Je vais bien. Il… il a pris soin de moi. Je suis sûre qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal.

— Et c'est qui, ce « il » ?

— Tu es très inquisitrice. Tu as entendu quand il s'est présenté, non ?

— Liane ! »

Les deux amies se jaugèrent du regard, Éliane, furieuse, Hermione inquiète et vexée du traitement qu'elle venait de recevoir. Lavande et Parvati se reculèrent, sentant qu'elles étaient de trop. Et de toute façon, un dimanche en tout début d'après-midi, elles avaient mieux à faire ailleurs. De plus ils semblaient que les retrouvailles entre les deux amies soit plus ombrageuses que prévue.

Quand elles eurent refermé la porte, Hermione lança une série de sortilège pour faire de leur chambre une citadelle inatteignable, « in-espionnable » et propice aux déclarations.

« Bien, Miss. Maintenant que tu as fait ton éclat auprès des autres filles, vas-tu me dire réellement ce qu'il en est ?

— Je te l'ai dit ! Je ne sais pas qui s'est, sauf que c'est Assermenté Evans. »

Le visage de son amie devint de plus en plus pâle.

« Assermenté ? Comme… sous serment ? C'est très dangereux ! Il ne faut plus jamais que tu le voie !

— Si tu veux que j'ai la moindre envie de t'écouter, tu ferrais mieux de m'expliquer…

— Non, d'abord, il faut que je fasse des recherches ! Je te retrouve ce soir, Liane. »

Et voilà, l'ouragan Hermione s'effaçait de la chambre laissant la porte ouverte, se transformant en courant d'air pour relier la Salle Commune de Gryffondor jusqu'à la Bibliothèque.

Éliane poussa un soupir de désabusions. Elle se pencha sur sa valise et retira les livres reçus pour son anniversaire. La remarque d'Hermione la turlupinait. Car si « assermenté » ne lui disait rien, qu'elle l'avait identifié comme un prénom, certes spécial, elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse dire « sous serment ».

Après une demi-heure de recherche, elle parvint sur un chapitre intéressant, qu'elle lut à voix haute, sans plus prendre attention à qui pouvait l'entendre.

« Une infime partie des créatures magiques, notamment celles qui le deviennent suites à des accidents, peuvent se différentier des autres. Pour ce faire, il faut qu'il reste conscient pendant la transformation, qui s'avoue souvent dans ces cas-là douloureuse et inattendue. De plus, il est nécessaire qu'il prononce par trois fois une formule qui le lie à celui qui sera le bénéficiaire du serment. »

Puis, Éliane lut sans dire un mot. Plus loin les mots suivant retinrent son attention.

« Une créature sous serment, appelé aussi assermenté, est complètement dévouée à la personne bénéficiaire du serment, ou à son héritier, si cette dernière meure. Il ne peut pas leur vouloir du mal. »

L'article illustrait les sacrifices qu'avait effectués le dernier assermenté connu, un certain Julius, au treizième siècle, se substituant à son maitre sur un bucher dans le sud de la France, en pleine chasse aux sorcières.

* * *

« Miss Potter, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes un peu pâle, peut-être... je peux vous amener à l'infirmerie...

— Professeur Slughorn, tout va bien...

— Il est manifeste que vous n'êtes pas en condition pour faire une potion. Je vais vous accompagner. »

Éliane ne put rien répliquer. Le professeur bedonnant lui adressa à nouveau la parole, dès qu'ils furent hors de portée.

« J'ai enseigné à vos parents, Miss, et je dois dire que vous ressemblez énormément à votre mère. Il est dommage que vous n'ayez pas récupérer son don... »

Les yeux de la jeune orpheline brillèrent à nouveau un peu, et le professeur le nota d'un air satisfait.

« Comme chacun de mes élèves assez... extraordinaire, elle participait à des soirées que j'organisais. Je serais honoré que... »

Il ne termina jamais sa discussion car McGonagall sortit un Serdaigle et un Serpentard de deuxième année juste devant eux. Elle remarqua alors la petite silhouette accompagnant le professeur bedonnant. Elle assigna un dernier exercice à sa classe dorénavant muette et sortit elle aussi de la classe.

« Horace, Miss Potter. Belle journée, n'est-ce-pas !

— Minerva, quelle bonne surprise ! J'accompagnais justement Miss Potter à l'infirmerie.

— Pourquoi ? Tu te sens mal, Éliane ?

— Non, Professeur McGonagall. J'ai juste un peu de fatigue... à cause... du livre d'Hermione. »

Elle avait réussi à dire ce qu'elle voulait. Il était exact que le livre d'Hermione rendait la lecture de cette préparation de potions particulièrement dure à faire. La directrice des Gryffondor se pencha un peu plus en avant et avec ses yeux suspicieux, la jugea, puis reporta son attention sur son collègues.

« Horace, pourquoi accompagnes-tu Éliane. Elle n'a visiblement aucun souhait d'aller à l'infirmerie. »

Le vieil homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de laisser tomber le bras dont il comptait entourer la jeune femme. Les yeux de sa collègue lançaient des éclairs, et soudain il aurait préféré être ailleurs, simplement chez lui, avec un bon vieux Whisky pur feu.

« Miss Potter, je vous attends à ma réception vendredi prochain. »

Éliane soupira de frustration. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait jamais eu de choix dans sa vie, et voilà qu'un vieillard prétentieux tentait de faire ami-ami avec elle. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Pourrais-je retourner en cours, professeurs ? »

Elle avait pris soin de parler au pluriel comme cela elle demandait aux deux professeurs à la fois. Elle souhaitait de toute son âme retourner à la sécurité de la salle de classe, près d'Hermione, puisque Neville ne suivait plus le cours de potions, la peur de Rogue certainement...

Tandis que ses pensées s'éloignaient de ce couloir sombre, où les professeurs n'esquissaient pas un geste, un pas reconnaissable claqua et la silhouette du professeur Rogue apparût.

« Vous campez donc là ? »

La ton froid siffla, et Severus s'approcha de ses deux collègues. Ses pas avaient quelques chose plus près de l'automate que de la grâce féline qu'il avait quelques jours encore auparavant.

« Le directeur veut voir toute le monde dans son bureau. Une nouvelle mesure pour assurer la sécurité de Miss Potter, certainement.

— Severus, n'avez-vous pas cours ?

— Beaucoup de choses changent, et il semblerait qu'il ne faille pas se formaliser que des cours soit soudainement annulés. À croire que les cours de Défense sont maudis... Quand il y enfin un professeur compétent, c'est le directeur et les élèves qui font la révolution... »

Il acheva sa réplique avec un geste de la main de mépris parfait.

Puis pendant que la petite troupe se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, une voix magiquement amplifiée de ce dernier déclarait.

« Réunion des professeurs incessamment sous peu. Les cours sont suspendus, les élèves doivent se rendre dans leurs salles communes respectives. »

Severus afficha une mine « je vous l'avais bien dit » et fit un pas de conquérant, se rapprochant davantage du groupe. Il encadrait maintenant Éliane et Minerva, parvenu à se glisser entre les deux filles / femmes. Horace se trouvait derrière lui, un peu déconnecté. Ils arrivèrent à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore avant tous les autres professeurs.

* * *

« Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, j'espère que tous les élèves sont cantonnés à leurs salles respectives... Nous avons un problème. En fait, un très gros problème. Les barrières de Poudlard viennent de céder. »

Un concert de grognements, sifflements, chuchotement accueillit la nouvelle du directeur. Seule Éliane et Severus ne semblèrent pas s'en offusquer. La première, parce qu'elle se demandait se qu'elle faisait dans cette assemblée de professeurs, le second car quelque soit les surprenantes nouvelles, il ne se laissait pas décontenancer par la nouveauté, et surtout, il ne laisser pas savoir ce qu'il pensait. Formation spéciale pour Serpentard puis espion, contre ces même Serpentard.

Ce fut naturellement d'une voix calme, posé et basse qu'il posa la question que chacun avait en tête.

« Albus, que voulez-vous dire par les barrières de Poudlard viennent de céder ?

— Mon cher Severus. Vois-tu, il existe des barrières autour de Poudlard, qui protègent l'école des attaques de l'extérieur…

— Prenez-moi pour un vieux fou, comme vous, pendant que vous y êtes, Albus. Voulez-vous dire que tout mangemort peut venir, ainsi que votre cher… ami ?

— Hum… J'ose croire que la plupart des mangemorts sera encore bloquée, malheureusement, pour ce qu'il en est de ce vieux Tom, je n'en ai aucune idée… Et j'osais espérer que vous pouviez me renseigner.

— Vieux fou ! »

Après cette exclamations de surprise, avec une pointe de colère, le professeur Rogue se leva, salua l'assemblée et déclara.

« Et bien puisque ma présence n'est plus souhaité, je vous conseille d'épargner Potter et de la renvoyer à son dortoir.

— Évidemment, Severus, si vous croyez être plus utile ailleurs… Accompagner donc Éliane... »

Le directeur exclut de cette manière l'élève et son professeur.

* * *

Ils firent le trajet silencieusement, jusqu'à être arrivé au couloir devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Miss Potter, je me demandais...

— Quoi ? Professeur ? Vous vous demandiez... ? »

La voix de l'élève, légèrement hargneuse reflétait un pan de sa personnalité légèrement perdue. En effet, elle pensait à tout ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau du directeur, et aussi ce qui n'avait pas été dit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son « escorte » ouvre la bouche, et certainement pas pour parler d'une voix si hésitante.

« Cessez de faire votre intéressante, Potter ! »

Le sourire ironique qui avait commencer à fleurir sur ses lèvres s'effaça aussitôt. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout quand il prenait cet air-là. Mais depuis le temps, elle avait appris à jongler entre les deux facettes du professeur. Pour elle, il s'agissait du maitre de potions, irritable, arrogant, sarcastique et désagréable, ou alors de Severus Rogue, ancien ami de sa mère.

Après sa première surprise, à découvrir qu'en plus d'avoir fréquenter les Maraudeurs et plus particulièrement son père, son ancien professeur de potions avait été un ami d'enfance, elle s'en découvrit charmée. Évidemment, elle n'avait jamais soufflé un mot. C'est simplement une constatation, le dénouement simplement d'une liste d'indice, du fait que tout le monde lui dise que quelques fois, elle ressemblait à sa mère, à l'émotion perceptible dans le voix de son professeur quand elle réussissait une potion. Mais l'indice décisif avait été quelques mots murmuré par sa tante, un jour où elle pensait qu'elle n'écoutait pas.

Severus Rogue était ami avec sa mère, et ce depuis bien avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Pour autant, le fait qu'il soit ami avait eu de nombreuses preuves, que Lily l'ait défendu plusieurs fois contre les maraudeurs, que Pétunia elle-même connaisse son existence, mais rien, rien ne lui laissait comprendre qu'elles avait été les sentiment de sa propre mère par rapport à l'individu.

Comme elle aurait aimé n'être qu'une adolescente naturelle, loin de tout héroïsme, et près de ses parents. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Hermione pouvait entretenir de telles discordes avec les êtres les plus chers.

Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le professeur l'observait.

Quand elle reprit ses esprit, il eut un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes-vous enfin décidée à revenir dans le monde des vivants ? »

Elle ravala la réplique sanglante qui lui passa par la tête, et demanda juste :

« Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose, professeur ?

— Ces barrières ne sont pas tombées toutes seules. J'aimerais que dans la folie de votre insouciance vous évitiez de mettre en danger ceux qui vous sont proches. Vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner et d'accepter l'union.

— De... De quoi...

— Allons ? Minerva ne vous a rien dit ? Ni Albus ? Bon sang, ça ne saurait être à moi de vous avertir des tenants et des aboutissants d'être liée à une créature.

— Qui était ma mère pour vous ?

— Votre... votre mère ? »

Sous la surprise, le directeur des Serpentard ne sut pas quoi murmurer d'autre. Éliane se mordit les doigts de sa demande sitôt après l'avoir formulé. L'inconsistance du professeur à lui parler de la créature qui en était après elle, à cause de son héritage maternelle, la suspicion qu'elle portait au professeur d'avoir bien connu sa mère, plus qu'il ne s'en vantait avait détruit le résolution fine de ne pas évoquer le passé, certainement douloureux, devant lui.

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il prit de grandes gorgée d'air, tentant de se remettre de son choc.

Severus, comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lutter continuellement sous les yeux verts et inquisiteurs de la Survivante, pris ses jambes à son cou, et fuit.

Éliane resta les bras ballants à digérer cette nouvelle dérobade. Après avoir patienter quelques minutes, elle poussa un soupir et entra dans la salle commune sans prendre garde aux deux yeux noirs teintés de paillettes carmines qui la fixait.

* * *

***** Espace Auteurs *****

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes

Adenoide

_Peut-être Assermenté est un vampire. Parfois Minerva croit tout sur parole sans se poser de questions, ces Griffys sont parfaits. Si Éliane avait véçu chez les sorciers son éducation serait moins désastreuse._

Merci pour ta review !  
1 : Peut-être en effet.  
2 : Bien sûr que les Gryffis sont parfait ! Voyons, comment Minerva pourrai-elle remettre en cause la droite-té de ses ouailles !  
3 : Certainement, mais si Harry avait vécu chez des sorciers, beaucoup de l'histoire d'origine aurait perdu de leur saveur. Donc, même traitement pour Éliane.

* * *

Bonjour lecteurs !

Sinon, je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard, due à plein de choses, y compris des week-end chargé, une envie de faire un chapitre plus complets, et un peu la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour les affaires suivantes.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. Je pense que les plus alerte auront arrêté leur choix sur l'identité d'Assermenté Evans. Je pense que le prochain chapitre va se passer en grande partie pendant la prochaine lune... Et vous aurez l'indice final de qui il s'agit...

Et promis, je tente de l'écrire et le mettre en ligne plus vite que celui-ci !

Selsynn


	6. La fable des six deniers

**La fable des six deniers**

Les jours passaient et les cours n'avaient pas repris leur train habituel. Chaque minute passée hors de la salle commune ou de l'une des salles de cours étaient à renseigner au directeur de maison pendant un interrogatoire serré. Quoiqu'ait pu croire la jeune survivante, elle devait se soumettre à ces exigences elle aussi.

Sans occupation, elle errait entre sa Salle Commune, son dortoir et celui des garçons. Certains jouait, d'autres révisaient. Rien ne lui disait. Il lui manquait quelque-chose. Mais où qu'elle pose son regard, tout l'indisposait, tout lui donnait la nausée. Elle ne rêvait que du vent d'été, à voler sur un son Éclair de Feu, à l'odeur du lilas en printemps, au gout des cerises qui fondent sur sa bouche. Alliance du rouge et du blanc, du fruit et de la fleur, le tout dans une matinée splendide d'août.

Malgré ces nombreux dons, elle n'avait jamais pu être à l'époque qu'elle désirait. Donc, elle se contentait de marcher, les yeux à moitié dans le vague, entre Hermione, plongée jusqu'au cou dans ses livres, et Neville, qui prenait soin de son coin de botaniste.

Finalement elle repensa aux livres sur les animagi. Et alors que Ron poussa un cri de victoire contre Seamus, Éliane attrapa l'ancien grimoire de Sirius, s'installa dans un des fauteuils dorés près du feu et reprit sa lecture.

Pour devenir animagus, la première étape consiste à prendre contact avec ses soi-animaux. Pour ce faire, le livre ne donnait aucune indication supplémentaire. Seulement cette unique phrase : « Fermez les yeux et ressentez votre entité profonde. »

Éliane poussa un ultime soupir de frustration. Elle ferma ses yeux et se résolut à s'imaginer sous une forme animale. Un sentiment d'urgence la saisit, comme si elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir dans quelques jours.

Elle réfléchit et essaya de s'imaginer dans le corps d'un animal. Elle visualisa un serpent, car il était le plus proche, elle parlait Fourchelangue. Mais ce dernier ne lui tira qu'un frisson de dégout. Elle espéra n'être pas enfermée dans un corps à sang froid.

Neville l'appela alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux à nouveaux.

« Éliane ? Je me demandais. Tu sais… Est-ce que…

— Calme Nev', je ne vais certainement pas te manger. Que veux-tu ?

— Je… Le cadeau de cette année. Le plant de Septussa. Qu'est-il devenu ? Il s'est adapté ? Tu sais… Tu ne me l'as jamais montré… »

Éliane se donna mentalement des baffes. Puis elle laissa son ami planté dans la salle commune et bondit en direction de son dortoir. Elle ne vit pas le sort d'un marron orangé qui la frappa dans le dos. Par conséquent elle ne reconnut pas le visage qui combinait des traits bien connus avec la créature qui lui était dévouée, Assermenté Evans. Elle ne nota rien de son expression désespérée ni des efforts qu'il faisait pour ne tenter aucune action, pour simplement observer la jeune femme avec ses amis.

Les escaliers se rapprochèrent et ses sens s'accrurent. Ses mains touchèrent les marches au dessus d'elle et elle continua sa route ainsi, sans se préoccuper de plus, juste de satisfaire la curiosité tout-à-fait légitime de son meilleur ami.

Elle ne s'aperçut du « problème » que quand elle voulut mettre sa main sur la poignée de son dortoir. Là où sa main se trouvait, Éliane arborait fièrement une patte de félin, de couleur fauve au niveau de l'épaule, qui s'éclaircit jusqu'au blanc, strié de petit points noirs, jusqu'aux griffes et coussinets.

Qu'était-elle donc devenue ? Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Les questions tournoyaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, et elle se tourna vers l'ensemble de la salle commune. Quelques élèves l'observaient avec admiration. Elle comprit plus ou moins que la méditation avait réussi. Finalement, il s'avérait qu'elle n'était pas un animagus serpent mais un animagus fauve. Plus exactement elle bondit vers Hermione, pour tenter de savoir ce qu'elle était exactement. La hauteur, quand elle se tenait sur quatre pattes, n'excédait pas la taille mais comme son amie était toujours plongée dans son livre dans un fauteuil de la salle commune elle atteint sa joue sans problème.

Après trois coups de langues, cette dernière sembla revenir de sa stupeur. Elle reconnut l'éclat lumineux et vert de ses yeux, mais ne dit rien de spectaculaire, se contentant de murmurer

« Éliane ? »

Le jeune félin lapa encore une fois le visage de son amie et s'observa avec une grande attention quant cette dernière fit apparaître un miroir.

Un lynx.

Un gros chat roux avec du poil noir aux oreilles et un pelage parsemé de taches plus ou moins noirs.

Magnifique. Elle était proprement magnifique.

« Maintenant, tu t'es assez amusée, suis-moi, il faut aller voir Professeur McGonagall. »

L'animal essaya les yeux verts larmoyants, mais cela ne sembla pas marcher sur son amie de toujours.

« Oh non, je te connais, 'Liane, et je ne me laisserais jamais avoir par ton regard. Tu m'as déjà avouée être presque une Serpentard. Alors les bons sentiments... Et puis tu es diablement moins surprenante sous cette forme... Moins intrigante. Maintenant, plus un bruit. Chut. »

Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche dans un vague espoir de me contraindre au silence. Elle se contenta de caracoler autour d'elle, pour utiliser au maximum ma nouvelle forme.

* * *

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Minerva McGonagall regardait avec un éclat de fierté qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler, la forme endormie sur son canapé. Elle échangeait quelques mots avec Miss Granger, en attendant le réveil de la Survivante.

« Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux, professeur ? Elle pourrait se faire du mal...

— Ne connaissez-vous pas l'adage qui dit qu'un chat retombe toujours sur ces pattes ? Ou qu'un chat a neuf vies ? Ce sont de rares qui sont exactement les mêmes du monde moldus et sorciers. Pour la bonne et simple raisons que ce sont des vérités que les moldus ne pensent même pas à tenter de dénoncer.

— J'ai lu que chaque transformation pompait un peu d'énergie magique...

— Lorris Ircook ? Je suis déçue, je vous pensais avec plus de discernement dans vos lectures. Il était certainement un grand magicien, certainement plus que moi-même, mais il n'a jamais accepté sa forme animal. Dans ce cas-là, oui, la transformation est dangereuse. Miss Potter, elle, avait seulement peur d'être un serpent, vous savez... Son don pour le fourchelangue qui la travaillait. Mais comme son animal se révèle n'être pas un serpent, elle n'a aucune raison de le rejeter. Elle vous le dira quand elle se réveillera. N'ayez crainte… Elle peut dormir encore une bonne poignée d'heures, vous restez ici Miss Granger ?

— Euh, non, je vais retourner dans la salle commune et rassurez tout le monde.

— Évitez de propager qu'elle soit animagi. Avec les temps que l'on a, il vaudrait mieux. Être animagus peut très bien être un avantage tactique dans une guerre.

— Bien, professeur. »

Hermione quitta le bureau professoral. Quand elle ferma la porte, Minerva se tourna vers le félin et soupira. Elle pensait à toutes ses choses qu'Éliane s'était trouvée incapable de faire comme les autres. Et là voilà animagus. D'un fauve, qui plus est.

« Une vraie Gryffondor… »

Un léger bruit à la porte l'avertit que quelqu'un allait entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte à son collègue.

« Severus ? Tu voulais me voir ? »

Si perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas les petits détails physiques si étranges qui entourait son collègue. Il ne répondit rien et s'approcha d'Éliane. Puis, il murmura :

« Pourquoi maintenant… la pleine lune est si proche…

— Severus ? »

Il sembla noter la présence inquisitrice. Il répondit simplement :

« Si Éliane ne rencontre pas toutes ses formes animagi avant la prochaine pleine lune, elles seront inatteignable…

— Comment ?

— Je lui ai lancé le sortilège « Montre-visage »

— Ce n'est pas possible… »

Minerva observa avec un nouveau regard son collègue. Puis d'une voix blanche elle ajouta :

« Severus, soyez crédible. Un sortilège de Montre-visage n'est lançable que par… »

Elle s'arrêta, les bras dans le vide, la compréhension se faisant dans son esprit.

« Vous ? Mais pourquoi le repousser ? Si vous nous l'aviez dit…

— Si je vous l'avais dit vous ne m'auriez pas laissé en placer une. J'ai tenté de lutter. J'ai prévenu. Elle est beaucoup trop forte pour moi. La créature d'ombre qui sommeille en moi se réveille à chaque pleine lune et la réclame.

— Mais pourquoi elle ?

— Le serment passe aux héritiers… Je n'ai jamais considérer que Lily puisse mourir. Si je vous raconte tout cela, Minerva, c'est que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Elle doit découvrir toutes ses formes animales avant après-demain.

— C'est court. Il ne faut pas lui laisser finir sa sieste, alors… »

* * *

Un chat sauta près du fauve endormi et commença à ronronner très fort, en lui donnant des coups de pattes.

Derrière elle, Minerva sentit le vampire perdre patience. Le coup de patte devint plus insistant. Finalement Éliane-lynx se réveilla et sourit félinement à sa professeure. Elle se mit sur ses quatre pattes, la dominant largement de sa taille. Minerva repassa sous forme humaine, l'entrainant dans sa métamorphose.

« Très bel animagus, Éliane. J'aimerai que tu fasses un exercice avant de continuer à jouer sous cette nouvelle forme. »

Puis elle se tourna vers l'homme qui les observait et lui fit adresser un signe de la tête.

« Mais chaque personne n'a qu'un seul animagus !

— Non. Le fait d'avoir plusieurs animagus rend juste la chose plus dure à s'en servir, c'est pourquoi, les humains, en général s'abstiennent d'e chercher plusieurs. Mais certains êtres… Ayant beaucoup de détermination, ou simplement une vie très longue, peuvent chgoisir d'en avoir plusieurs. Et ce serait bien que tu en cherches d'autres. Penses à diverses situations. Ils se manifesteront. »

Elle appuya sa déclaration d'un long regard entendu avec l'homme. Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

« Penser à diverses situations ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Deux soupirs ennuyés se firent entendre. Finalement Severus prit la parole, dévoilant sa présence à Éliane qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

« Bon sang ! Faites un effort dans votre vie Potter et exécutez cet ordre simple pensez à une situation et l'avantage que vous pourriez y avoir d'être un animal. Et je… nous ferrons le reste. »

L'explosion de colère disparut à la dernière phrase, qui contenait presque de la tendresse. Éliane était un peu habituée aux sautes d'humeur du maitre de potions, mais quand même, elle en resta muette quelques minutes avant de chercher une situation.

* * *

Quand elle était petite, combien de fois n'avait-elle pas souhaiter pouvoir se cacher, n'être plus qu'un tout petit animal, tout doux, tout mignon… et d'échapper ainsi à la fureur d'Oncle Vernon ?

Le rai violet la toucha à nouveau comme une heure auparavant. Elle rapetissât jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur d'une cheville. Elle regarda les deux géants qui l'observaient, puis deux mains vinrent l'enserrer. Elle se sentit réduire encore un petit peu, tandis que la voix de l'homme assenait :

« Une gerbille. Bien. Déjà un second animal. Un peu inefficace… Mais bon, y'a des gênes Potter, alors… »

Elle sentit une affection profonde dans les paroles du maitre de potions. Peut-être était-ce car ses doigts caressaient doucement la tête grise en même temps ? Ou simplement car elle n'était pas réellement comme un Potter…

Sans repasser sous forme humaine elle eut envie de les surprendre. Lui, Severus Rogue, et elle Minerva McGonagall. Prendre une forme spectaculaire, auxquels ils ne s'attendraient pas.

Sans l'aide du rayon violet, elle grandit, sans avoir tellement d'autres préoccupations de les impressionner, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois avoir dépassé leur taille. A quatre pattes, elle mesurait deux mètres de haut, Sa tête s'orna d'une magnifique crinière d'or. A sa vue Minerva cria « Lion ».

Mais elle n'était pas un lion. Certes, elle avait l'avant du lion, mais tout son être arrière était écailleux. La panique la submergea quand elle s'en rendit compte, mais la sensation de ses puissantes pattes arrière, ainsi que de sa queue pourvus de piques effrayant la rassura. Non, pas de serpents parmi ses animagi.

Les deux spectateurs restèrent un moment muet. Puis Severus fit son commentaire habituel :

« A ne pas savoir choisir entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, voilà à quoi vous ressembler, E… Potter ! Une chimère ! Mais où vous croyez-vous ? En plus une chimère incomplète ! Il vous manque le corps de chèvre ! Un ligon, vous ne valez guère mieux… »

Le Ligon se tourna vers le maitre des potions pour le juger de haut en bas.

Ses yeux verts, seul vestige de son humanité, fouillèrent dans les siens noirs. Elle hoqueta de surprise une fois sa réponse trouvée, et se retransforma en humaine.

Il n'y avait nulle agressivité dans les yeux de l'homme, seulement une grande impatience. Vouloir que la lune arrive, au plus vite… un peu comme un miroir de ses propres songes…

La remarque de Minerva brisa le chemin de ses pensées.

« Mais j'y pense… Lynx, gerbille, ligon… Ne serait-ce pas les trois animaux dont on parle dans la fable des six deniers ? »

Severus se recula d'instinct. Sa voix froide fit perdre les certitudes que venait d'acquérir Éliane.

« Ce tissu d'inepties qui veut que trois animaux aient demandé aux Seigneurs des êtres de pouvoir lire dans les cœurs ? Je ne vous savais pas gâteuse pour prendre à ce point à la lettre ce qui est écrit dans les livres que vous devez lire pour vos petits-enfants. Ou arrières petits-enfants ?

— Éliane pourrait nous le confirmer très facilement ! Et puis… Je vous sens bien sur la défensive, Severus… Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ? »

Seul un grommellement lui répondit, tandis que le cœur d'Éliane faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Avait-elle réellement lus le cœur du professeur ? Ou seulement interprété comme bon lui semblait des choses qui n'avait rien à voir ?

Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire maintenant. Lancer Hermione sur le sujet.

* * *

***** Espace Auteur *****

* * *

Bonjour ! Après un long silence de ma part, me revoilà. Djinns et Enchanteurs attendra que je l'ai finis pour que je l'uplaudes, mais j'ai dorénavant finis "Le Serment"... 43 pages en tout. 9 chapitres...

On approche de la fin, vous ne trouveez pas ? Bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé pour l'assermenté. Je pense que maintenant tout le monde le sait.

Et maintenant que j'ai terminé l'histoire, je peux fixer définitivement l'histoire en T. Je ne détaille pas excessivement la scène d'union, ni les combats.

Si vous croyez qu'elle lit réellement les coeurs, laissez une review !

Et si jamais vous croyez qu'elle ne le fait pas, n'hésitez pas à m'expliquer pourquoi aussi !

Selsynn


	7. Lire les coeurs

Auteur : Selsynn

Disclaimer : C'est une fanfic de l'envirronnement de HP... Il ne me viendrais pas à l'idée de revendiquer quoi que ce soit...

Nom : Le Serment

Résumé : Éliane Potter entre en sixième année à Poudlard. Il semble que la lune lui joue des tours. Mais qui est réellement la survivante sous l'astre lunaire ? Et qu'est un Assermenté ?

État de la fic : FINIE ! Avec 43 pages ! Je suis fière de moi ! Neuf chapitres en tout.

Note : Je vous mets la fin du chapitre précédent, pour que vous soyez bien dans le bain

* * *

_Les deux spectateurs restèrent un moment muet. Puis Severus fit son commentaire habituel :_

_« A ne pas savoir choisir entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, voilà à quoi vous ressembler, E… Potter ! Une chimère ! Mais où vous croyez-vous ? En plus une chimère incomplète ! Il vous manque le corps de chèvre ! Un ligon, vous ne valez guère mieux… »_

_Le Ligon se tourna vers le maitre des potions pour le juger de haut en bas._

_Ses yeux verts, seul vestige de son humanité, fouillèrent dans les siens noirs. Elle hoqueta de surprise une fois sa réponse trouvée, et se retransforma en humaine._

_Il n'y avait nulle agressivité dans les yeux de l'homme, seulement une grande impatience. Vouloir que la lune arrive, au plus vite… un peu comme un miroir de ses propres songes…_

_La remarque de Minerva brisa le chemin de ses pensées._

_« Mais j'y pense… Lynx, gerbille, ligon… Ne serait-ce pas les trois animaux dont on parle dans la fable des six deniers ? »_

_Severus se recula d'instinct. Sa voix froide fit perdre les certitudes que venait d'acquérir Éliane._

_« Ce tissu d'inepties qui veut que trois animaux aient demandé aux Seigneurs des êtres de pouvoir lire dans les cœurs ? Je ne vous savais pas gâteuse pour prendre à ce point à la lettre ce qui est écrit dans les livres que vous devez lire pour vos petits-enfants. Ou arrières petits-enfants ?_

_— Éliane pourrait nous le confirmer très facilement ! Et puis… Je vous sens bien sur la défensive, Severus… Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ? »_

_Seul un grommellement lui répondit, tandis que le cœur d'Éliane faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Avait-elle réellement lus le cœur du professeur ? Ou seulement interprété comme bon lui semblait des choses qui n'avait rien à voir ?_

_Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire maintenant. Lancer Hermione sur le sujet._

* * *

**Lire les cœurs**

Hermione fut intransigeante. C'était une légende. Le seul moyen de savoir si c'était vrai était de le vérifier. En nature.

Éliane n'osa pas lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Devant elle, elle se transforma en gerbille, Hermione la ramassa et alla voir Ron. Sans le prévenir, elle posa Éliane-gerbille sur la table près d'eux.

La gerbille secoua véhémentement la tête. Trop facile ! Elle savait tout d'eux ! Mais elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'Hermione sorte une dague du néant et la brandisse sous le nez de Ron.

« Avoue ! As-tu fait ton devoir de sortilèges ? »

Le pauvre garçon éberlué regarda sa petite-amie, tout comme la gerbille. Que manigançait Hermione ? Elle avait l'air rudement convaincante ! Et puis Éliane repensa à tous les petits détails qu'elle avait accumulés en cinq ans et demi sur Hermione. Puis elle comprit. Et elle la regarda, droit dans les yeux. Ce qui perturba Ron… Qui vint à se demander ce que cet animal faisait là.

Hermione y lit la curiosité dévorante de son amie. Et sa loyauté sans faute à Poudlard et ses amis. Elle sentit même un peu de l'amour que ses parents lui envoyaient à chacune de leurs lettres.

Ron finit par répliquer avec tout son courage :

« Mais, ma douce, il n'y a pas de devoir en sortilèges… »

Éliane-gerbille détourna les yeux et redevint lynx. Même si elle ne lisait pas dans les cours, il n'était vraiment pas difficile de comprendre que ces deux-là s'aimaient. Après tout, tout le monde l'avait compris avant eux.

Pour s'amuser, elle chercha encore une forme animagi. Et le visage de son Assermenté s'imposa à son esprit.

De surprise, Hermione secoua Ron. Face à eux, sur la table où elle avait déposé la petite gerbille, qu'elle avait vaguement oubliée, se dressait maintenant une panthère noire magnifique, aux yeux d'un lumineux jaune, et avec une légère tache blanche sur le front.

« Éliane ! »

Cette dernière sauta de son repère avec grâce. Cette forme ressemblait beaucoup au lynx. Mais elle se sentait plus… féminine, ainsi, que sous la forme de lynx.

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit à la volée, et quand Éliane releva les yeux, elle retrouve le regard noir pailleté de rouge qui l'observait si souvent. Elle avança résolument vers lui, reconnaissant sa silhouette pour celle de la créature à laquelle elle était liée.

Et sous cette forme… Tout était si simple. Il lui suffisait de partir dans la forêt avec lui. De ne plus redevenir humaine. Et plus de problème !

Lui, il la regardait, époustouflé par la grâce féline qui se dégageait de sa compagne. Mais la pleine lune restait si désespérément lointaine… En tant que vampire il appréciait particulièrement les animaux carnivores. Et du à son passé commun avec Lupin, il n'aimait pas les loups. Les félins avaient toute son admiration. Évidemment, comme tout chasseur nocturne, il préférait ceux qui fonctionnaient comme lui. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé une seule seconde qu'elle serait cet animagi là.

La reine de la nuit…

* * *

Severus s'enferma dans son laboratoire de potions pour quelques jours. Sans un mot d'excuse, il apparut comme normal de ne plus le voir, sauf pendant ses cours. Et encore, pour la classe de défense avancée des sixièmes années, il s'éclipsait dès qu'il le pouvait.

Et surtout, surtout, il ne retira aucun point à Éliane Potter. Il l'ignora tout simplement. Qu'elle soit là ou pas, il n'y prêtait pas plus attention. Une fois, elle testa, et se mit sous forme de gerbille dans le sac de Ron. Mais elle ne put pas entrer en cours. Le professeur avait remarqué l'animal. La fois suivante, elle essaya de venir en avance pour se transformer dans la classe avant l'arrivée des autres. Mais le professeur n'étant pas encore là, la salle n'était pas ouverte. Cette fois-là, par contre, elle se transforma tout de même pendant que tout le monde s'installait.

Elle ressentit une pique au cœur en constatant que réalité ou pas, le professeur vouait un immense amour à… une panthère noire. Coïncidence ? Seules trois personnes savaient qu'elle était animagus panthère.

A ce moment-là, le sort fusa. Elle se retrouva assise un livre ouvert entre ses mains. Hermione l'inspectait, curieuse :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu veux te faire pincer, c'est ça ?

— Chut Herm'. Je t'explique plus tard. »

Ou pas, pensait-elle en même temps. Elle ne pouvait sciemment pas avouer à sa meilleure amie que le professeur le plus honni de Poudlard était la créature – méchante dans l'idée d'Hermione – qui lui était réservée. Et qu'elle le trouvait merveilleux… Sous sa vraie forme, bien sûr, pas sous cette apparence trompeuse sous lequel tout le monde le connait.

Car maintenant, après avoir capté le regard blessé du professeur, elle en était sûre. Contrairement à ce qui lui avait annoncé, il n'était pas un ami d'Assermenté Evans. C'était lui-même.

« Vous êtes suffisamment avancer. J'aimerais évoquer avec vous les manières de se protéger, non physique, mais de façon psychique. »

Les élèves s'entre-regardèrent, certains demandant ce que voulait dire psychique, d'autres leur expliquant… Une main se leva, tout d'abord celle professionnelle d'Hermione. Puis celle d'Éliane se leva, plus hésitante, plus concernée. Quelques élèves sang-pur la levèrent aussi.

Ils furent interrogés, tout sauf Éliane. Mais elle commençait à comprendre. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas dire à voix haute ce qu'elle avait en tête. Le professeur snoba sa main qui vacillait de plus en plus et récapitula.

« Vous m'avez cité l'occlumentie, qui permet de contrer la légilimentie. C'est exact. Mais c'est loin d'être tout. Ce qu'il faut savoir avant tout, c'est comment votre ennemi va vous attaquer. Un politicien et un épouvantard travaille tous les deux en relation avec votre psyché. Mais leurs armes n'ont rien à voir. Et l'occlumentie ne sert à rien contre l'épouvantard, et n'est que d'une efficacité relative contre un habile politicien. Maintenant que vous avez ces deux exemples, essayer de trouver d'autres choses à faire ou à s'assurer pour ne pas se faire manipuler. »

Une voix timide s'éleva. Si elle n'avait pas la parole, elle la prendrait.

« Alors la meilleure option reste de se connaître soi-même. Mieux on se connait, mieux on peut résister à la manipulation.

— Miss Potter, je ne vous ai pas donné la parole. Je ne m'en souviens pas du moins. Attendez votre tour. Néanmoins, pour vous tous, réfléchissez-y. Avant de passer devant un épouvantard, en troisième année, saviez-vous à quoi il allait ressembler ? Et maintenant, si j'en amenais un dans cette classe ? »

Il se tût un moment, que les élèves puissent réfléchir un peu à ses paroles. Puis il continua à la raison qui lui avait fait changer de programme quand il avait reconnu la petite gerbille.

« Nous avons suffisamment parlé de l'esprit et du corps. Que pensez-vous qu'il faille protéger aussi, au combat comme dans la vie de tous les jours ? »

Diverses propositions filèrent. Toute aussi absurdes les unes que les autres… Après un dixième soupir de frustration, le professeur reprit.

« Non, pas votre argent, ni votre manoir ! Quelque chose de plus personnel. »

Hermione et Éliane échangèrent un clin d'œil amusé. Les deux sorcières avaient parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir. Puis Éliane leva la main, pour soulager le professeur.

Severus pesa rapidement le pour et le contre puis la laissa parler.

« Le cœur. Si une personne a accès à notre cœur, elle sera plus que nos plus profonds secrets. Elle saura ce qui nous rend _humain_. »

Éliane insista lourdement sur le dernier mot. Histoire de faire comprendre au professeur quel savait quelque chose. Il perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait, et se détourna de la classe quelques instants, pour refouler à nouveau ce que sa nature lui dictait.

Mais Éliane n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

« Je ne connais personnellement rien qui puisse lire dans mon cœur. Et j'en suis heureuse, car je ne saurais pas le protéger. Et j'imagine que si quelqu'un pourrait lire dans les cœurs, plus aucun des mensonges qu'on pourrait lui faire ne marcherait. Il connaitrait ce qui important pour la personne en face de lui. Et ce qui ne l'intéresse pas. »

Elle reprit sa respiration et assena brutalement, avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Supposons que quelqu'un soit… particulièrement admiratif d'un animal en particulier. Oh… Une panthère, par exemple. Et supposons qu'il est de multiples raisons pour ne pas dire ce qu'il pense. Par légilimentie, on pourra comprendre qu'il a été une fois admiratif devant une panthère noire, au zoo, par exemple. On pourra savoir que ce souvenir est important, mais on ne saura jamais son importance. Tandis que… si cette personne garde une image de panthère noire dans son cœur… Celui qui peut lire cela est tout-puissant sur l'autre.

— Comme vous l'avez dit, personne ne sait lire les cœurs.

— Comme je l'ai dit, je ne connais personne qui lise les cœurs. Mais je comprends aussi que si un jour je trouve ce trésor, je le garderais pour moi, et ne le crierais pas sur tous les toits. Et puis… comme vous aimez bien le faire remarquer, nous sommes ici pour apprendre, nous ne pouvons pas tout savoir dès l'origine… »

Il lui décocha un long regard où le pourpre dominait le noir. Éliane sut qu'elle avait raison. A la fin du cours elle prit son courage à deux mains et vint lui demander.

« Pourquoi toujours attendre la pleine lune.

— Vous savez… »

Sa voix était lasse, comme s'il en avait assez de ce long combat qu'il menait.

« J'ai quatre formes animagi et je n'en trouve plus depuis une semaine.

— Je sais.

— Vous… Vous savez ? Mais comment ?

— La panthère ne pouvait qu'être la dernière. Nul animal ne peut rivaliser avec la Reine de la nuit. Même un phénix ferait pâle figure, pour quelqu'un comme moi, sensible au feu.

— Alors si vous le savez pourquoi ? Pourquoi attendre ce temps-là ?

— Je ne veux pas vous peser comme un fardeau. Un peu de patience sera largement récompensée, je peux vous l'assurez. Je viendrais vous chercher la veille. Il faut que vous visitiez les lieux. Après… vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière, et je ne résisterais plus.

— Vous savez, la panthère… j'ai pensé à vous… enfin sous l'autre forme.

— Merci. Pars maintenant. »

Il était passé au tutoiement sans qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Elle l'écouta, sentant l'urgence dans sa voix. Il murmura à voix faible, plus pour lui-même que pour le lynx qui l'observait de la porte entrouverte.

« Ainsi tu lis les cœurs, Éliane… Tu peux donc réussir où tous les autres ont échoués… Tu peux le vaincre… J'ai eut tord de douter. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. »

A l'image de la panthère fusionna l'image d'une nymphe, d'une cascade claire et d'un manoir sous la lumière de la pleine lune.

Sous cette vision, Éliane-lynx hésita à rentrer d'office dans la salle, pour ronronner aux oreilles de son vampire, ou comme le lui dictait son restant de conscience à s'enfuir pour le prochain cours.

* * *

Les trois jours suivant passèrent en vitesse. Éliane expliqua très succinctement à Hermione qu'elle lisait bien les cœurs. La différence était fondamentale avec la forme panthère. Et elle avait vérifié avec le professeur. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il gardait au fond de son cœur. Et elle l'avait vu évoluer au cours de l'heure.

Hermione lui recommanda la plus grande prudence avec ce dont là. Éliane lui assura qu'elle ne s'en servirait que pour un nombre restreint. Mais que comme elle l'avait expliqué en classe il s'agissait d'une arme très puissante.

Et la veille de la pleine lune arriva. Le matin, Éliane empaqueta ses affaires pour le week-end. Elle les mit dans son sac et expliqua à ses compagnes de dortoirs qu'elle ne serait pas là cette nuit. A Hermione elle ajouta.

« Je t'assure que ma créature agit pour le bien. Je l'ai sondé. Cela ne fut pas facile, mais j'ai finit par y arriver. »

Et bien qu'elle n'ose pas en dire trop, elle dut franchir la ligne invisible car son amie la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu sais donc de qui il s'agit. Et tu ne m'as pas averti. Ni Ron ou Neville d'ailleurs. »

Elle grimaça explicitement en s'imaginant dire à Neville, qui elle le savait aimait les plantes et les filles tranquilles, qu'elle allait incessamment sous peu s'unir à une créature de la nuit. Pire. À Severus Rogue. Il ne comprendrait pas, le pauvre.

Hermione ajouta quelques minutes plus tard.

« Pourtant, ce soir, ce n'est pas la pleine lune…

— Non c'est la veille. Mais il m'a donné rendez-vous.

— 'Liane… prends soin de toi, hein ? »

Elle la regarda interloquée.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il me semble que c'est ce à quoi servent les amis, non ?

— Mais on croirait que je pars pour longtemps. Il ne s'agit que de la pleine lune, que diable !

— Tu sais… avec toi, tu pourrais pour autant partir à l'assaut final contre Voldemort que je ne le saurais même pas ! »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Éliane.

« Il ne faudrait pas que vous vouliez m'accompagner au risque de mourir. Et tu as raison. Quand j'irais défaire Voldemort, je ne vous préviendrais pas avant… maintenant qu'il croit que je peux réussir.

— Qui ça ?

— Qui crois-tu qui ait de l'importance pour moi ?

— Éliane ! Ne réponds pas à une question par une question !

— Franchement, Hermione ! Je te croyais plus maligne. Et dire que j'avais peur que tu ais deviné qui est ma créature des ténèbres !

— Alors je le connais ?

— Bien sûr, mais il se cache sous une apparence. Réfléchis-y ce week-end, quand je ne serais pas là pour te casser les pieds avec mes problèmes. »

Éliane mit son sac sur le dos et descendit manger. En chemin, elle croisa Malfoy qui l'arrêta brusquement.

« J'ignore où tu vas, Potter, mais tu ne devrais pas quitter le château cette nuit. Il serait bête que tu deviennes le nouveau joujou du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Pris d'une crainte irraisonnée, Éliane paniqua. Et si le maître de potions savait bien mieux manipuler son cœur que ce qu'elle ne pensait possible ? Et s'il n'était qu'un espion pour Voldemort ?

Prise d'une inspiration subite, elle se détourna de lui, et attendit qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour ne pas noter sa présence et le suivit sous forme féline.

Le cœur de Drago était loin d'être aussi pur que celui de son assermenté, néanmoins, au centre trônait une bâtisse majestueuse, qu'Éliane imagina être le Manoir Malfoy et à ses cotés trônait à égalité une balance, comme elle en avait déjà vu dans ses cours d'histoire. La balance de Maât. Où l'on compare l'âme d'un défunt avec le poids d'une plume.

Elle le rattrapa et lui demanda :

« Attends, Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire que je pars ? »

Il ne lui accorda aucun regard. Il dit d'une voix la plus détachée possible.

« J'ai essayé de persuader mon parrain de ne pas faire cette folie. Il semble décider… Je le connais mieux que mon propre père. Et non, je ne le trahirais pas. Même si je ne partage pas son point de vue.

— Attends…

— N'essaye pas, Potter. Nous allons devoir nous revoir assez souvent. Et pour l'éternité, si j'en crois mon destin. Alors ne me demande pas de choisir. Je veux rester libre.

— Drago. Miss Potter. Rare de vous voir sans bataille. J'en suis profondément soulagé. Mais que faites-vous dans ce couloir obscur ? Et Drago, tu as déjà fait un choix, quel que soit ta volonté.

— Parrain. Je lui expliquais juste mon point de vue. »

Éliane observa l'échange entre Severus et Drago. Étrange comme en quelques jours ses rapports entre les deux figures emblématiques de Serpentard avaient changés du tout au tout. Drago venait même la mettre en garde. Comme s'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Ou pour Severus.

« Éliane. Ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Drago. Reste avec les Serpentard. Tu ne risqueras rien. Et dans trois jours, peut-être… toute cette histoire sera terminée. »

Drago resta abasourdis quelques moments par la déclaration. Puis il murmura :

« Si tout doit-être terminé si vite, je ne veux pas rester là.

— Et que fais-tu de l'adage de ta famille que tu me ressors si souvent ? Un Malfoy n'a pas peur ?

— Il ne s'agit pas de peur ! »

Severus se tourna vers Éliane.

« Comment est-il ? »

Éliane hésita un moment. Devait-elle le lui dire ?

« Je sais que tu l'a lu. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as vu, Éliane…

— C'est… Je n'ai pas le droit.

— Drago, accorde-lui le droit de me divulguer… Éliane , j'espère que tu ne feras pas tout le temps ce genre de chichis.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Accepte-tu que je communique à Severus ce auquel tu tiens le plus ?

— Hein ?

— Drago ! Je n'ai pas toute ma journée. Il va attaquer bientôt, et à ce moment tu devras être rentré. Ou déjà loin.

— Bon, d'accord, mais je ne vois pas comment tu le saurais.

— Parfait : donc tout d'abord une très grande maison. Je pensais que c'était le Manoir Malfoy. Et puis curieusement, la balance de Maât.

— Bien. Drago tu pars avec nous. Je peux t'assurer que la justice est de notre coté. Je te montrerais les souvenirs que j'ai des actes si _nobles_ des mangemorts.

— Et moi je te montrerais les moldus, dès que tu le souhaiteras.

— D'accord. »

Severus sembla se fâcher, puis prenant les deux jeunes sous son bras, il alla au bureau directorial.

« Albus, je pars de Poudlard avec Potter et Drago Malfoy. Ne me cherchez pas, je reviendrais… Avec de bonnes nouvelles, j'espère. »

Il commença à partir, toujours en tenant les deux jeunes avec lui quand il lança nonchalamment :

« Vous avez perdu votre espion, Dumbledore. Le seigneur des ténèbres attaquera Poudlard entre la cinquième et la sixième heure de l'après-midi. Tenez bon jusqu'à lundi. Nous reviendrons.

— Mais Severus, comment allez-vous faire, avec la pleine lune ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, vieil homme. Protégez l'école. Confiez mes Serpentard à Sinistra. Je reviendrais avec de bonnes nouvelles, j'espère…

— Severus ? Fils ? Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu penses ?

— Non, _père_, ce genre de chose ne s'explique pas à ses _parents_. Je prends mon envol. A lundi. »

Il laissa là un directeur un peu étonné, qui remarqua tardivement le bras de l'homme autour de chacun de ses protégés. Comment avait-il pu rater cela ?

* * *

***** Espace auteur *****

* * *

_News _:

Ca y est, je vais tenter de réellement publier un chapitre par semaine (sachant qu'il reste deux chapitres...)

Bon, et puis, aujourd'hui, si vous vouykez faire une bonne oeuvre, laissez un commentaire. J"'ai une saleté de rapport de stage que j'aurais du finir y'a trois mois, qu'il faut que je m'y mette. Alors par review que je lis, et que je répond, je fais une sous partie du développement !

Z'êtes d'accord pour m'aider ?

J'ai cinq parties à écrire et ca fait un mois que j'arrive pas à me motiver. Et je sais pas du tout quand je vais en avoir besoin

Selsynn

_Réponses aux review anonymes_

_adenoide _: C'est certain que Severus à un rôle à jouer ^^. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

a+ et merci de ton commentaire !


	8. Pleine lune au Manoir

_Bonjour !_

_Je n'ai pas retouché à ce chapitre qui dormait sur mon ordinateur._

_Avec le recul, je trouve que cette histoire est un peu trop... trop, quoi. Enfin, je vous laisse lire la suite, en espérant que vous en m'en voulez pas trop de cette attente !_

_Et puis je vais mettre Severus Snape en personnages principaux._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Pleine lune au Manoir**

Severus guida les deux jeunes jusqu'au Parc. Là, il exigea qu'ils se tiennent sous la cape d'invisibilité. Puis il abandonna son masque, et repris par là ses sens étendus. Maintenant, il était apte à assurer la protection de ses protégés.

Éliane se perdit à nouveau dans sa contemplation. Drago, lui, joua l'indifférant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le voit ainsi, et pour dire vrai, il n'aimait pas tellement les dents pointues.

Severus s'agita et murmura tout bas qu'il fallait le suivre. Drago se mit en marche, tirant Éliane par le bras, pour la sortir de son émerveillement. Puis la pensée d'étudier cet artéfact pendant un moment, quand elle aurait la tête à autre chose, le fit sourire. Oh oui, il avait vraiment bien fait d'accepter cette offre. Il serait loin des combats, et il pourrait avoir plein d'occupations.

Severus les emmena loin de l'entrée principale, et ils se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Severus entra sans faire de commentaire et les deux jeunes le suivirent. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix de toute façon.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils émergèrent, sans trop savoir comment. Severus connaissait ce chemin, qu'il empruntait relativement souvent pour rentrer chez lui, et Drago en avait déjà entendu parler. Éliane, elle, gravait consciencieusement, tous les détails dans sa mémoire. Elle désirait pouvoir revenir quand bon lui semblait.

Devant eux se dressait une bâtisse, à l'aspect austère. Les seules décorations se trouvaient au niveau de la porte d'entrée. De même à chacune des fenêtres pendaient de beaux rideaux aux couleurs étonnant chaudes, si l'on considérait que c'était le repère du chef des Serpentard. Sur la porte, une inscription en latin proclamait.

« Enfants de Sarani, vous serez toujours les bienvenus. Que les imposteurs prennent garde ! »

Éliane la traduisit avec effort, tandis que Severus posait sa main sur le dragon qui servait d'heurtoir. La porte s'ouvrit directement. En entrant dans la maison, Éliane demanda :

« Qui est Sarani ? »

Severus prit un air gêné puis regarda les différents portraits qui couvaient les murs, et s'approcha de celui qui les surplombait tous. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année les jugeait. Le teint d'une blancheur irréelle, des yeux d'obsidienne, aux formes légèrement orientales, elle semblait sortit d'une illustration des Milles et unes nuits.

« Elle. Son nom est Sarani. Elle est à la fois mon aïeul… et ma mère. Elle vit dans l'aile nord de la maison, mais ne sort plus tellement. C'est hum…

— C'est elle qui a mordu parrain. C'est ça qu'il essaye de te dire.

— Tu as été mordu par un de tes ancêtres ? »

La voix choquée d'Éliane contrasta avec Severus qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Oui, et alors ? Éliane avait bien subi pire de relatifs plus proches… Alors une vieille mort-vivante depuis sept siècles... il ne s'en sentait pas relié.

« Et puis… Ma mère a été répudiée de notre famille. Quand elle s'est mariée. Alors, le fait de redevenir son fils m'a donné à nouveau accès au manoir des Prince.

— C'est vrai que ton autre habitation tombe en ruine, parrain… »

Éliane ressentit une pique de jalousie quand elle prit conscience comment Drago connaissait mieux son Assermenté qu'elle. Mais elle se calma vite en remarquant le regard de pure fierté paternel que Severus lança à son filleul quand il parvint à résoudre l'énigme que lui posait l'elfe de maison pour entrer dans la salle à manger. Un concept amusant…

Comme Drago avait répondu pour tous, ils purent directement s'installer, tandis à midi frappant, le premier plat était apporté sur la table par Ixy, un elfe particulièrement attachant.

Il s'agissait du même que celui qui avait posé la devinette à Drago. Devant Éliane, il s'inclina.

« Bienvenue au manoir des Prince, demoiselle Evans-Potter. Nous vous attendions depuis si longtemps !

— Ixy !

— Le maître devrait savoir qu'Ixy savait très bien qu'il s'agissait de la fille que vous appeliez. La mère était déjà liée par delà sa vie ! Ixy vous a laissé faire car la demoiselle sera bien pour vous. Elle est plus puissante, et plus dévouée. »

Le sourire d'Éliane commença à disparaitre. Pour qui se prenait cet elfe ? Le dit-elfe sembla capter ses pensées, et se dépêcha de s'incliner à nouveau.

« Vous êtes meilleure que votre mère, demoiselle. Ixy en a été soulagée, quand elle vous a vu. Le maître est tellement changé depuis ces années qu'il vous côtoie. Il devient humain !

— Ixy n'a pas tord, Potter. Severus était vraiment atroce quand j'étais petit. Mais il ne me blessait pas. Il avait peur que mon sang s'écoule… Un vampire effrayé par du sang…

— Drago !

— Quoi parrain ! Ose dire que c'était faux ? Tu étais véritablement intimidant, avec tes canines sorties et tes yeux rouges. Surtout avec tous ces… animations que tu m'as emmené voir ! Je suis sûr que tu t'amusais à m'effrayer…

— Je voulais juste te montrer qu'il faut savoir s'amuser de tout. Et j'essaye de t'apprendre depuis quinze ans que le nom des « animations » comme tu dis sont films. Ou cinéma. »

Éliane resta bouche bée devant cette affirmation.

« Malfoy va au cinéma depuis qu'il est tout petit ? Mais alors pourquoi ignores-tu les moldus ? Et les méprises-tu ?

— Quel rapport ?

— Le cinéma est une invention moldue…

— Quoi ? »

Éliane et Severus s'amusèrent de la tête horrifiée de Drago qui prit conscience que son loisir favori était moldu…

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Drago et Éliane étaient capables de discuter tranquillement dans le salon des appartements privés de Severus. Le vampire, lui, finissait de préparer le reste du domaine. Autre que le cinéma, ils se découvrirent une passion commune pour les énigmes, sport cérébral auquel Drago avait été initié par Severus et Ixy.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, qu'Éliane se languissait de son assermentée, Drago s'éloigna. Il demanda poliment à Éliane s'il pouvait emprunter sa cape. Éliane se transforma en fauve quelques instants avant d'accepter, ses intentions claires. Elle découvrit ainsi que la balance ne signifiait pas que la justice mais aussi les énigmes.

Severus arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Éliane et lui proposa une visite à la lumière de la lune. Il lui expliqua que là où ils allaient, ils ne trouveraient personne. Il s'en était assuré.

Elle le suivi, donc, une main sur son bras, au travers d'un dédale de pièces, où chaque fenêtres présentait un léger halo pale. Finalement, ils sortirent dans un parc et Éliane sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle connaissait l'endroit. Severus la regarda en souriant.

« Oui. Ce sera ici. »

Le cadre était aussi pittoresque et romantique que dans les rêves qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle remarqua que le lac était alimenté par une légère cascade, qui fournissait un bruit d'eau très léger et agréable. La magie semblait illuminer l'eau qui refletait la lune presque pleine.

« Demain ? »

La question d'Éliane amena un rire discret.

« Seulement si tu ne fuis pas d'ici là. J'ai du mal à savoir que tu n'ais pas fuis quand tu as compris qu'il s'agissait de moi.

— Pourquoi aurais-je fui ? Même si je vous préfère comme cela, sous cette forme ! J'ai l'impression que l'autre apparence est un masque…

— Presque. C'est l'apparence que j'aurais si je n'étais pas transformé.

— D'ailleurs… Qu'implique ta condition… dans la vie courante ?

— Je croyais que tu aurais lu les livres que je t'ai fournis… Je suis un vampire, comme tous les autres, je me nourris exclusivement de sang. Comme je descends humainement, s'il n peut dire, d'une vampire, je peux encore manger des aliments à base de viande. Cuite ou crue. Mais cela me nourrit moins bien. Et puis…

— Le fait d'être sous serment ne change rien ?

— J'allais y venir ! Comme je suis sous serment, j'ai la possibilité de prendre en calice… Tu sais ce qu'est un calice ?

— Oui. Remus nous a fait un cours sur les vampires.

— Un cours du loup-garou ? Je crains le pire… Quoi qu'il en soit, le seul calice que j'accepte est le dépositaire du serment. Soit toi.

— Si je me souviens bien de son cours, il disait que les vampires avec calices étaient très rares…

— Exactement. Ce ne sont presque que des vampires sous serment. Je ne sais pas si les autres vampires peuvent prendre des calices.

— Et pour toi… Que signifie être un calice ? »

Éliane s'empourpra méchamment avant de finir sa question. Severus sourit à nouveau.

« C'est plutôt moi qui m'apprêtait à te poser la question. J'aimerais être sûr que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages.

— Et bien… j'anticipe.

— Moins de vingt-quatre heures avant, je vois. Pour faire simple, le calice est le compagnon du vampire. Il fournit son sang au vampire, et… vit en couple avec lui.

— Un garde-manger sur pattes, en clair ?

— Un être qui représente la survie du vampire, je dirais plutôt. C'est pour cela qui si tu es mon calice, je m'assurerais que tu sois toujours en sécurité. Et Drago pourra te le confirmer, je suis un monstre quand il s'agit de la sécurité de mes proches.

— Et… comment se déroule la cérémonie ?

— Tu ne connais rien ? Mais qui t'a élevé ! Vraiment ! Et bien cela sera une surprise. Sache que nous ne bougerons pas de là. Et que tu dormiras toute la journée suivante.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ferais un prélèvement de ton sang. »

Le couple regarda le lieu, encore une fois, leurs pensées dirigées vers le futur, puis Severus accompagna sa dulcinée dans une des chambres d'amis. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il pensa avec joie que ce serait surement la dernière fois qu'elle dormirait là.

* * *

Le lendemain passa vite, et Drago tenta de ne pas s'imposer dans le couple naissant. Il pouvait remarquer à son grand étonnement toutes les marques d'amours qui liaient Severus et Potter, quand aucun d'entre eux ne faisait attention à lui. Et pourtant, il savait de source fiable que le rituel n'avait pas encore eut lieu. Que cela deviendrait-il à ce moment-là ?

Le soir venant, Drago fut prié gentiment de rester dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué, et de ne surtout pas se promener dans les couloirs…

Severus, lui de son coté accompagnait Éliane vers la source de vie. Ce lieu si symbolique auquel ils avaient rêvé durant deux ans. Éliane n'osait rien dire. Elle se contentait de profiter de l'instant présent, du charisme qui se dégageait du vampire et de l'envie qu'elle avait de l'arrêter pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et dès qu'elle montrait des signes pour s'arrêter, Severus se retournait vers elle, inquiet. Puis passait délicatement un bras derrière ses épaule et la poussait doucement, à continuer leur chemin, toujours plus loin.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille. Et Éliane écarquilla les yeux. La scène n'avait presque rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant.

Son instinct de sorcière devint encore plus fort. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, pour se calmer. Son cœur, tout retourné, lui indiquait avec une constance impressionnante, de retourner quelques pas en arrière, là où son prince charmant l'attendait.

Pour la première fois, tous ses rêves lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui fallait faire. Offrir son sang et son âme au vampire sous serment.

Cela l'effraya un moment, et elle resta immobile. Elle ne bougea que lorsqu'elle sentit le monde autour d'elle changer. Elle avait pris une forme animagus. Son instinct de sorcière, d'être féminin, lui dicta de prendre en chasse la proie qui se trouvait devant elle. Qu'il ne lui ferait rien de mal. Que face à elle il était vulnérable.

Après tout, lors des nuits de pleines lunes, la reine de la nuit est aussi la déesse de la vie…

Severus prit peur quand il vit s'enfuir sa future âme-sœur. Et si son cerveau lui disait que la pleine lune n'était pas terminée tout de suite, qu'il pouvait prendre son temps, qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps, son caractère globale ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la voulait, maintenant. Sa princesse. Sa rédemption.

La surprise qu'elle lut à la lumière de la lune valait toute les déclarations d'amour. Puis une fois qu'il se fut repris, une danse débuta. La panthère ne voulait pas se laisser dominer, et le vampire se sentait si inférieur à sa Reine, qu'il n'osait rien lui faire contre. Il avait tant peur de lui faire du mal !

Quand la panthère fut en position de dominer, ce fichu instinct de sorcière qu'Éliane ne maitrisait pas du tout s'imposa une nouvelle fois et elle se retransforma en humaine. Enfin… c'est du moins ce qu'il lui sembla… pendant un premier temps.

Le vampire s'arrêta immédiatement. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais abandonna rapidement. Il n'y arrivait pas.

« Éliane ?

— Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sa voix était pourtant parfaitement normale, même si un peu plus aigue…

Les mains de la créature face à lui s'agitèrent, et tandis que sa voix s'élevait, sa marques des Ténèbres, seule plaie physique qui le tiraillait s'évapora.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! »

Éliane invoqua ensuite un miroir et poussa un cri de surprise. Elle comprit immédiatement l'angoisse de son compagnon, et détailla son nouveau reflet. Elle avait des yeux entre le vert très clair et le jaune, des cheveux auburn, un teint un peu plus clair. De façon générale, ses traits étaient plus fins, et elle avait grandit d'une petite dizaine de centimètres.

Sa cicatrice, celle qui en disant tant sur son identité avait simplement disparue.

Ses habits aussi n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les précédents. Elle portait une robe bleue de type moyenâgeuse, avec un aigle stylisé en bronze. Du vert sombre et un serpent s'étendait dorénavant sur les habits de son compagnon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Pendant qu'elle s'inspectait, une hypothèse avait fait jour dans l'esprit du vampire, et bien qu'il adore les énigmes, il avait décidé de changer l'esprit de sa compagne, et d'y réfléchir plus tard. Parce qu'ainsi, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. Focalisé qu'il était sur sa demoiselle, il ne répondit pas à sa question de suite. Il décida de mettre en action son plan quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Cette dernière ne vint jamais, mais elle l'oublia, comme prévu, tandis que les lèvres du vampire prenaient possession des siennes.

Le monde extérieur disparut, et il ne resta plus que ce couple, qui s'embrassait sous la pleine lune. Deux êtres magiques de grande puissance, homme et femme, sorcière et mage, vampire et calice, protecteur et protégée.

Le vampire prit dans ses bras sa reine, et s'éloignant légèrement d'elle il murmura d'une voix rempli d'émotion.

« Éliane Lily Potter Evans Serdaigle, acceptez-vous d'être mon calice ?

— Oui, j'accepte. »

Éliane posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire, lui offrant pleinement l'accès à son cou. Il compléta le rite en plantant le plus doucement possible ses canines dans la peau blanche et douce de sa compagne. Il but quelques gorgées de ce nectar avant de se relever.

Les mots sortirent naturellement sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse, comme si la scène se jouait où elle était une simple spectatrice.

« Severus Tobias Rogue Assermenté Evans, acceptez-vous d'être mon chevalier ?

— Oui, j'accepte. »

D'une épée qui apparut à leur coté Éliane adouba son chevalier.

Après avoir été touché par le plat de la lame, il fit apparaître à ses cotés fourreaux et leurs contenus à sa ceinture. Il prêta ainsi serment d'allégeance à la couronne de la Reine de la nuit.

Ils se jurèrent protection, amitiés éternelle, vassalité et pour finir amour éternel. Puis la sorcière reprit sa forme animale et le vampire la regarda avec envie et désir. Éliane remarqua alors qu'elle savait beaucoup mieux décoder le vampire.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qui devait achever leur union. Elle se retransforma comme précédemment, et laissa le vampire les diriger.

Ils célébrèrent leur union jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

Drago attendait, cloitré dans sa chambre, que le maître des lieux daigne se montrer pour le laisser partir… Déjà que les vagues successives de magie l'avaient empêchés de dormir durant toute la nuit, le confinement lui pesait réellement. Il avait besoin de courir, de se dépenser.

Et accessoirement de savoir comment s'est passé cette nuit pour les deux perturbateurs. Il ne comprit alors pas quand sa porte s'ouvrit sur deux inconnus.

La femme paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'année, des cheveux auburn, des yeux d'une clarté peu commune, rayonnait de puissance dans sa robe bleu médiévale. Elle portait deux bagues que Drago connaissait, comme tout bon Sang Pur. Il s'inclina pour la première et osa un bref « Potter ? » avec une dose d'humour.

Elle réagit bien et éclata de rire.

« Oui, oui, c'est moi. Mais je ne me trouve pas tellement changé. Severus, par contre…

— Je suis chevalier de la Reine, c'est normal que j'ai un minimum de tenu, non ? Et puis, maintenant, je suis un vampire avec calice. Je suppose que c'est cela qui change les choses.

— Mouais… D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, rappelez-moi de ne jamais accepter d'être à moins de dix miles d'une union entre une sorcière puissante et un vampire sous serment. On ne peut pas dormir une seule seconde ! Et maintenant, je suis plus cloitré ? Je peux sortir ?

— Oui, mais ne va pas trop loin. On va à la recherche du mage perdu. Tu nous accompagneras ? »

Drago ne put empêcher le petit rire choqué qu'il toussa.

« Le mage perdu ? Réellement ?

— Bin oui, celui qui est tellement perdu dans ses rêves de grandeurs qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il se reposait sur un homme qui ne lui appartenait pas. Maintenant l'illusion est tombée. Et que le meilleur vainc ! »

Cette fois autant le jeune Malfoy que son chevalier la regardèrent avec étonnement. On leur avait changé la miss parfait des Gryffondor. Mais chacun apprécia le changement et ils ne dirent rien.

* * *

_Et voilà il ne reste qu'un chapitre et cette histoire est terminée..._

_A bientôt !_

_Je devrais réussir à le publier la semaine prochaine !_

_Selsynn_


	9. La fin de tout

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà le dernier chapitre !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La fin de tout**

Éliane regarda son armée de deux chevaliers s'affairé. Finalement Drago avait aussi prêté serment de la servir. Il n'appartenait pas à proprement parler au peuple de la nuit, mais avait dans ses ancêtres suffisamment de créature pour se sentir à sa place aux cotés de la reine de la nuit. Drago s'apprêta d'une tenu de combat verte Serpentard, tandis que Severus repris ses affaires de la cérémonie. Il les découvrait plus pratique et plus guerrière qu'il n'aurait cru au premier abord. Éliane, pour sa part, s'équipa d'une robe bleue nuit de combat, l'emblème des Serdaigle apparent dans son dos, lui offrant aucun angle mort. En effet, elle découvrit rapidement qu'elle assimilait tout ce qui se passait derrière elle.

Trois heures après être passé sur le seuil de la chambre de Drago, les trois combattants partirent. Éliane se laissait porter par Severus, car elle voulait réserver ses forces pour le combat.

Le vampire transplana donc au manoir Jedusor, là où vivait le vieil mégalomane, qui avait laissé la raison au placard en s'essayant à tuer un bébé. Drago sortit tranquillement sa lame de son fourreau. Son éducation de Sang-Pur l'assurait de savoir se servir de toute arme blanche qu'il puisse croiser un jour avait bien servi.

Le bruit résonna dans les ruines silencieuses et plongés dans l'obscurité. Les sens de Severus étaient tendus à l'extrême, jusqu'au moment où il entendit.

« Qui entre donc chez moi ?

— Je réponds à de nombreux noms, ancien maître, mais de vous, je ne répondrais plus de celui d'esclave !

— Severus… Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme cela, voyons !

— Quoiqu'il en soit, j'appartiens désormais à ma compagne.

— Un vampire n'a pas de compagne. C'est une vie de solitaire, de reclus.

— Comme d'habitude, vous oubliez des détails. Des choses que vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! »

Tandis que l'échange entre les deux hommes s'intensifiait, Drago estima d'où venait la voix, et Éliane, après s'être transformée en lynx sauta à bas des bras de son vampire. Elle redevint humaine bien vite.

« Tu n'as plus de cœur. Il a été déchiqueté comme prix pour la nouvelle vie ! Tu n'es plus une créature…

— Misérable sorcière, bien sûr que je ne suis pas une créature ! Je suis bien plus que cela !

— Oh, non… Et je m'en vais rayer ton existence de mon règne.

— Ici, c'est moi qui commande. »

Il ne s'étonna pas d'à qui il parlait. Il ne recula pas quand les yeux d'or le jugèrent. Severus lui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sa Reine ne voulait pas faire durer la scène. Elle avait revêtu sa forme la plus efficace.

« Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage, créature ! C'est moi qui vais te ramener au néant. Tu n'aurais jamais du naître, Éliane Potter ! »

Suite à sa déclaration, le vampire bondit, épée en garde. Il défendrait son calice et sa Reine jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Longtemps après la fin de Voldemort, les deux hommes abandonnèrent leurs épées dans le sombre manoir. L'être nommé Voldemort était si mauvais que les épées paraissaient tachées à tout jamais par le sang noir.

Le corps du mage noir n'avait pas survécu aux deux épées plantées aux travers du corps. La panthère elle-même n'avait rien eu à faire.

Avant qu'ils ne partent de ce lieu maudit, Éliane désira fortement que ce lieu ne soit jamais trouvé. La terre s'enfonça, et un lac apparut tandis qu'ils se tenaient sur les hauteurs environnantes. Un mile à la ronde de l'épicentre du mal, rien ne survivrait autre que les êtres de l'eau.

Satisfaite, Éliane se tourna vers ses deux chevaliers et leur sourit.

« Finalement, je dois dire que je peux te comprendre, parrain. Elle est puissante. Elle a gagné. Nous sommes du coté des vainqueurs maintenant… »

La mine amusée du vampire acquiesça.

« Et puis nous pourrons faire savoir que les Serpentard règlent leur différents entre eux. Après tout, Éliane est une demie-Serpentard…

— Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est ta calice ?

— Non, répondit cette dernière avec douceur. Le choixpeau a hésité longtemps. Mais je ne voulais pas être dans la même maison que l'insupportable Mr Malfoy… alors, je l'ai légèrement poussé à me mettre à Gryffondor !

— Wao ! L'emblème des Gryffis a faillis être dans notre maison…

— Et c'est certainement pour cela que je n'aimais vraiment pas impliquer mes amis. Comme s'ils résonnaient faux dans cette histoire. »

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard la soirée même. Le couple ne se cachait pas. Et Drago avait dans les yeux une étincelle de foi retrouvée.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grande Salle, le diner du soir étaient en train d'être donné. En les voyants le directeur poussa un terrible soulagement. Il nota leur mine resplendissante et attira l'attention de tous les étudiants sur lui. Les accueillant d'un signe de tête, il leur demanda s'ils avaient de bonnes nouvelles.

« Vous voilà de retour un jour plus tard, mes enfants ? Le week-end s'est-il bien passé ?

— Très bien, directeur. Mais est-il possible de manger avant de vous raconter notre périple ? »

Le directeur fit un geste de la main, accordant à la jeune femme qu'il peinait à reconnaître ce qu'elle demanda. Éliane clarifia alors.

« J'aimerais manger à la même table que mes deux chevaliers. »

L'affirmation jeta un froid dans la salle. Si cette jeune femme était Éliane Potter, l'Élue, pourquoi considérait-elle de vils Serpentard comme des chevaliers. Et comme le directeur sembla lent à accéder à sa requête, elle montra à tous sa bague de Reine de la Nuit.

Il marmonna alors un « Je comprends mieux. » et la table fut dressée. Tout le monde admira alors le magnifique emblème de la robe d'Éliane. Sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas la paix, elle ajouta pour le bénéfice de tout le monde :

« Je tiens juste à dire que oui, je suis bien Éliane Potter et que non, cette fois là le mage noir a réellement perdu la vie, mais que ce n'est pas de mon fait. Les Serpentard ont réglé leur compte entre eux. Et oui, je suis aussi la Reine de la nuit, et Severus et Drago sont mes deux chevaliers. Donc plus de mauvaises paroles sur eux. Et maintenant j'aimerais manger en paix. Merci. »

Tout Poudlard découvrit ainsi le nouveau caractère de la descendante de Serdaigle. Et après qu'un cercle de feu s'installa autour d'eux plus personne ne tenta de l'approcher. Bizarrement.

Elle put manger en paix. Et son vampire s'abreuva simplement à son cou, montrant à tous leur relation. Elle n'aurait pas pu rester cacher, de toute façon…

Bien sûr quelques uns crièrent au scandale, d'autres tombèrent dans les pommes. Ceux qui n'y crurent pas dans un premier temps et ont toujours du mal à ne pas croire un complot dans lequel elle serait tombée sont respectivement Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat.

Hermione, elle, comprit rapidement qui était son assermentée, et de quel créature il s'agissait. Déduisant naturellement qu'elle était devenue calice, elle rassembla ses connaissances sur le sujet, projeta un voyage à la bibliothèque. Après elle pourrait coincer sa meilleure amie et lui faire payer d'avoir rien avoué auparavant. Et elle pourrait rédiger un correctif sur les calices, car il y avait fort à parier qu'elle n'apprendra pas toute la vérité dans les livres…

Drago prépara une plaidoirie pour attrister son parrain, qu'il le laisse dormir avec lui, au lieu de revenir vers les Serpentard. Éliane et Severus étaient bien loin de toutes ces considérations. Ils profitaient simplement du bonheur que leur procuraient ce don de sang et de vie entre eux.

* * *

_Voilà le dernier chapitre. Je sais que c'est un peu abrupte... J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire !  
_

_Selsynn_


End file.
